True Love is Just a Fantasy
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: Serenity and Endymion's love was that which was eternal, everlasting. But what if Endymion was not as faithful as the old tales proclaimed him to be. What if Serenity was simply a rouge to hide a love that was far more forbidden then theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey again guys, long time no write…OK that sounded lame. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've sort of been busy (damn school straight to hell!) and then just didn't feel like updating my other stories. But I just got a huge kick in the ass from my muse and came up with this story last night, so I decided to begin writing it. Don't worry, I didn't forget about Goddess of Love, I'll update that as soon as I stop procrastinating! This idea was far too juicy to pass up. **

**Enough of my ramblings, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

The castle of the Moon Kingdom was bustling with lords and ladies, noblemen and women. They all were chuckling and dancing with one another, enjoying the lavish ball that their Queen graciously threw for their delight. Many of the nobility were drinking fine wine, chattering along about matters of court.

"Can you believe that Queen Serenity is actually considering signing the treaty with Earth?" one Lord said. Another man replied.

"I believe it is wise for the Queen to sign such a treaty. It proves that her wisdom is beyond her years."

The Lord scoffed. Many people were against the alliance with Earth; they only saw the planet as being filled with mortals whose desires were that of greed and power. But to one moon maiden, the Earth was not, it was a world filled with natural wonders. Of course, she had no opinion of her own; but her sources were very knowledgeable.

This particular maiden was dancing with a particular man on the dance floor as these nobles spoke. Her cornflower eyes lit up with joy and innocence as she strode alongside her partner; her long golden tresses of silk lightly brushed against her pale back. Her stature was small compared to the man who held her in his embrace, but she did not care. A crown symbolizing her status adorned her forehead; a gown spun with the purest silks hugged her frame.

Her rosy lips smiled up at the man as she giggled softly. She leaned forward to whisper into his ear as best she could.

"Tell me more about the Earth Endymion," the maiden said. Her voice was as soft as the rays of the starlight from above. The man merely smiled at her childish request.

"I've told you as much as I can think of Serenity. What else do you wish to know, perhaps how a bar fight would take place?" he replied with a deep husky tone traced with humor. The girl's eyes lit up.

"Yes, tell me. What exactly is a bar, and why would people be fighting in it?" she responded warmly. Endymion rolled his eyes.

"I won't tell you of such a cruel reality dearest," as Endymion spoke, his eyes wandered to a lone figure which stood in the shadows. His eyes instantly lit up at the sight.

Serenity's face grew quizative as she soaked in her beloved's reaction.

"What is it Endymion?" she asked.

"I-I just thought I saw someone I knew, that's all," he replied quickly.

The song they waltzed to had ended. Endymion led Serenity off the dance floor and to a table in which the Queen was sitting. He pulled out the Lunarian Princess' chair and waited for her to sit down before pushing it back in for her. He bowed to the Queen respectfully.

"You needen't such formalities Endymion," the Queen said cheerfully. "After all, after next week we will be allies."

"Y-yes m'lady," the young man was taken a back as he stood. His eyes scanned the ball room for a brief moment before he took the Princess' hand and kissed it softly. The girl giggled merrily.

"Serenity, forgive me for departing but I thought I saw someone I knew in the crowd. Do you mind if I leave you be for a bit?"

"Of course not," she replied happily. Her cheeks were glowing with a rosy hue. "I can speak with the others while your gone."

Endymion just nodded. He left her side swiftly, easily disappearing into the crowd.

Serenity picked up a glass of wine that was placed before her a few moments before. She sipped it timidly as she felt the gaze of her Mother upon her. She placed it down and looked at Queen Serenity innocently.

"What? What did I do now Mother?"

"I told you to stay away from him Serenity," the Queen replied accusingly. "Not yet. I approved of your love affair only because I knew I would be planning to have a meeting with Earth to try and make a treaty. Even though it has been accepted, you cannot flaunt your love so openly. There are many noblemen that are apposed to our alliance with Earth. Don't be so foolish; I want you to stay away from Endymion for the rest of the night."

"Oh Mother don't be so paranoid. They'll all just think that I'm dancing with Endymion to be kind. Our planets did just join forces after all," she swirled the liquid in her glass with one of her fingertips.

"Even so, I want you to leave him be until the rest of the Moon is comfortable with this alliance. It's—"

"Your duty as the heir to the throne I know, I know," Serenity finished exasperatedly. The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Well dear, why don't you leave an old woman to herself and go spend time with your friends."

"Your just trying to get rid of my company aren't you?"

"Yes," the Queen smiled. "And you can never stay in one spot for too long. Your already fidgeting."

"I am not," the Princess pouted. Her Mother simply chuckled and pointed a thin finger at the wine glass her daughter was still stirring absently.

Serenity blushed.

"Fine Mother, you win two battles tonight. I'll go speak with the others and leave Endymion alone for the rest of the night."

The Queen nodded approvingly.

Serenity got up and ventured through the mass of crowd towards a girl who wore a blue gown. Her gown matched the color of her hair, and her head was lowered into one of the many texts of the Lunarian library.

The Princess sat across the meek girl and tapped her on the shoulder softly. The blue haired beauty looked up, a smile on her face.

"Hello Serenity," she answered softly.

"Hello Ami. How has your night faired? Have you seen Zoi—"

Ami waved her hand in the air swiftly to cease her friend's sentence.

"Not here Serenity. You know it's forbidden," she looked around nervously as if she were committing a crime.

"Oh Ami, all of that is going to change from now on. Now that Mother signed the treaty with Earth, you and Zoicite will be able to share your love in the open," she smiled dreamily thinking of her own forbidden love.

Ami's face grew solemn. Her eyes filled with wisdom beyond her years.

"All change takes time. Be patient Serenity; I'm sure you and Endymion will not be able to share your love in the open for a long while."

"But someone has to set the change in motion, don't they?" the blond asked curiously.

"Yes, but not the Prince and Princess of the kingdoms Serenity. Please, just don't rush things; it'll all be worked out in time."

The girl nodded, as if sealing a promise between the two.

"So what're you reading? It's strange to bring a text to a ball."

"Lunarian History," the girl answered before reading once more.

"You know, you really need to dance and have some fun every once in awhile."

"I only want to dance with one man."

Serenity could tell Ami was smiling even though her head was lowered. The Princess decided to scan the room to look for her other friends.

She spotted two of them on the dance floor. Princess Mina of Venus, who could pass as her sister with her appearance was being held close by one of the four Earthen Generals. Her head rested on his chest as his hand pressed against her waist lovingly.

Princess Makoto of Jupiter was also dancing with an Earthen General. She was less conspicuous with her lover; her emerald eyes were locked on his, but you could still see the love in her gaze.

Serenity pouted as she slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"I have to be inconspicuous, what about them?" she whispered frustratedly.

Ami lifted her head and looked at her friend curiously.

"Did you say something Serenity?"

"No," she grumbled. She brushed a golden lock from her face.

"Oh well, I better just enjoy the rest of the night without Endymion."

She scanned the room, content with people watching for the rest of the night.

---

Endymion stood on the Lunarian balcony looking at the shadowy figure affectionately. He stood close to them, his hand wrapped around theirs.

"I was afraid I'd miss you, or you wouldn't come. I know your busy."

"I wouldn't miss the timeless event of Earth and the Moon signing an alliance. After all, this will never happen again," a feminine voice replied.

"I suppose your right. When all of these political doings are dealt with, I'll come and see you again."

The woman nodded. Endymion smiled warmly.

"Just remember; you'll be in my thoughts until I can see you once more."

The woman simply nodded again.

Endymion moved closer to her. He leaned closer to the woman and kissed her lips softly. She returned the kiss, deepening it passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hi guys, I'm so excited about the response I've gotten for this story in one day, thanks a lot! I know your all guessing who Endy's mystery woman is, and I want to keep it a surprise. Just promise to tell me your reaction when she's revealed, OK? Unfortunately, this'll probably be the last chapter for a few weeks. It's the last two weeks of school, and on Thursday I have a test (not including the final) I have two papers to write (which I haven't even started yet) and still another final, not counting the test this week. So there'll be an update in about 2 weeks, if not sooner. I just wanted to write one more chapter before I really have to crack down on school work. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning in the Moon Kingdom was hectic to say the least. Serenity was forced to sit alongside her Mother whilst the Queen negotiated the terms of the treaty with King Terram of Earth. It was very boring for her; she could not voice her opinions concerning the terms, but she didn't really care about that. It's not as if she had opinions of such matters anyway; what Serenity missed, was being able to be relaxing in the lavish Lunarian gardens.

That is why she sat lazily next to Queen Serenity at the head of the conference table. She stirred her glass of wine with her fingertip absently. For once, she was glad her Mother didn't stop the nervous tendency. She was bored out of her mind in this meeting; she would soak her dress in wine to escape its clutches.

The one good thing that came out of sitting still for four hours was the fact that Endymion sat at the other end of the table. She looked at him affectionately, a bit hurt when he openly ignored her gaze. The Princess pouted and forced herself not to slump back into her chair.

"Serenity, Serenity. Princess?"

A hand waved in front of the moon maiden's face. She jumped, startled that someone would do something so frank at such an important meeting.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

The woman rolled her eyes.

This girl was significantly taller than Serenity. Her status was shown by the plain satin advisor's gown she wore. Her midnight sea of hair swam down her back, almost reaching the floor. Her skin was tan, like caramel.

Her amber orbs focused on the Princess' with irritation. Serenity just scoffed.

"What is it Luna," she replied annoyed.

"The others have exited the room but of course you didn't notice. I swear Serenity, sometimes I think your in your own little world. Get your head out of the clouds and come along."

The Princess looked puzzled.

"What are clouds?" she asked. Luna shrugged.

"I don't know. I heard an Earthen use the term and asked what it meant. They said it was an expression for someone who day dreams too much. Lucky for you the Queen dismissed you since she knew you wouldn't be a proper representative for the royal court."

Serenity felt hurt boil in her heart; but she knew her Mother's words were true. She decided to ignore the harsh words and stood. She smiled and motioned for Luna to walk with her.

"Do you know if Rei is in the gardens?"

"I don't. I haven't seen her in a few days; she wasn't at the ball."

"Oh…" Serenity's face fell.

Rei, the Princess of Mars was her dearest friend. She was harsh and blunt, but for some reason she took her criticism openly. Hearing it from your peers was far different from hearing it from your parents, and she was glad to change for her friends.

"Is she in the fire room?" the Princess asked. Luna shrugged.

"I don't know Serenity. You may check if you wish. She usually is when she's gone for so long."

Serenity hid her concern well.

"If she is it must be a terrible vision she's trying to decipher, hm…"

Luna stopped. She glanced at the girl questioningly.

"Serenity, what're you—"

Luna had no time to ask. The Princess sprinted gracefully down the hall, lifting her skirts so she wouldn't trip.

Luna waved her arms exasperatedly. She dared not get in the path of the determined Princess.

"Princess, you know Rei despises being disturbed out of her readings, come back!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears. Luna sighed and leaned against the wall. She shook her head.

"Dear me, that Serenity. Oh well; at least she'll get a scolding from Rei. If only I had as much courage as she, I'd enter the fire room just to watch the show," she smiled mischievously.

The Lunarian guardian walked back to the conference room. She slipped into Serenity's seat. The Queen nodded to her warmly and introduced the woman.

"Everyone, this is Luna. My most trusted advisor and my dearest friend."

---

Screams adorned the night sky. Heartache surrounded the auras of the masses. Two shadowy figures held one another in their tight embrace. A figure whose outline was framed in blood loomed over the couple; its evil aura was too much to bare. The bloodshot figure cackled as its talons scraped into the face of one of the shadows. A female shriek pierced the air.

The figure that was not injured did not move. It's stature was one of pity, sorrow…but not heartbreak.

The bloodshot figure looked at the woundless one with shock. Another figure approached its side. The fallen shadow simply lay in a pool of blood.

The figure that now stood next to the other took its hand. Its stance was a battle stance, this only annoyed the evil presence further. It bore its claws and began to strike the duo.

One unsheathed its sword and lunged for the wicked creature.

"Rei?"

The figures faded from view as the woman was snapped from her trance.

"I have to see more, what does this mean…" the woman moaned.

"Rei…Reeeiii!"

Her violet eyes snapped open.

The woman sat before a flame, her long raven locks tied back with ribbon. Her milky skin was splotched with smudges of soot. She moved her delicate fingers to her face and rubbed it with irritation.

"You were in a pretty deep trance Rei. It took at least ten minutes to snap you out of it. So, what've you been doing?" the Moon Princess asked.

Rei glared at the smaller girl furiously.

"Serenity…" she growled. "What the hell are you doing here."

"Language Princess, language. Imagine if your Father heard such things coming from your mouth," she teased waving a finger in front of her face.

"What do you want Serenity," Rei asked as calmly as she could.

"I've been stuck in boring peace meetings all morn," the Princess began. She made a face. "I really wanted to get out of there and have some fun with you."

"Have it with Ami, Makoto or Mina," she hissed back.

"Oh Rei," Serenity smiled warmly. "Their not as fun as you. Makoto likes to spar too much, Ami likes to read too much and I don't really think Mina likes me all that much," she frowned for one brief moment.

"So come on Priestess, what do you want to—"

"DAMN IT SERENITY!!"

Serenity gasped. She took a few steps backwards as her hot-tempered friend stood gracefully to her full height. Her eyes shot daggers at the woman.

"That vision was important Serenity. That vision might have been foresight into what was to come and I was just beginning to understand it's meaning. Then you come bursting in here like an idiot and break my trance. Do you know how long it takes to become entranced, and let alone induce a vision you want to see!? Well, do you Serenity, DO YOU!?!?" She dared not conceal her rage.

"I-I…" Serenity's lip began to quiver. Her eyes grew watery. This only angered Rei further.

"Don't cry here Serenity, this is a sacred place, and it doesn't want to hear your bawling. The fire gets tired of your bawling Serenity, as do I, so get out."

Serenity backed up against the door fearful of her friends temper. This did not stop the fire priestess' fury as she pointed to the door.

"Get out, GO!!"

The Lunarian turned and swiftly darted out of the door, letting a sob escape her lips.

Rei's eyes instantly grew remorseful. She leaned against the wall, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh Serenity. I'm sorry, but this was important. This vision might have held the key to saving your kingdom, but I still had no right. I have to find you and apologize later," her eyes filled with pity.

"At least there's one thing I deciphered from the vision; but it isn't good. Poor Serenity, I know this one thing; a world of pain and betrayal is soon to be upon you."

---

**Author's Note: I often wondered why Luna is a black cat, and yet when she's human her skin is white. So in this story, she's going to be colored. Bye for now, I hope to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Serenity ran through the halls of the Moon Kingdom blindly. Tears skewed her vision; tears she knew were unnecessary. She knew Rei had a temper; after all, she was the Priestess of Fire and the Princess of Mars. But somehow, the way she spoke to her, the tone of sheer rage in the maiden's voice truly made her upset. What could be so important that Rei couldn't stop meditating?

Serenity always barged into the Priestess' fire room; Rei never minded before. Serenity felt betrayed by her friend, why did she act in such a barbaric manner? How dare she say such things to her charge, the Princess of the Moon?

Serenity felt an urge to apologize for a brief second before she felt the urge to be apologized to. Who did Rei think she was? Serenity was the Princess of the Moon, and Rei was the Princess of Mars. The moon is higher up in the solar system, she deserved respect!

The Princess' strange thoughts came to a halt as she rammed into a hard solid form. She thought it was a wall before she focused her pure eyes on the man before her. She smiled warmly.

"Endymion!" she exclaimed excitedly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh dearest, I've had the most horrible day thus far. After I left the conference, I—"

"Not here Serenity," he whispered curtly. "Come."

He delicately unwrapped her hands from his neck and led her to one of the common rooms. He closed the marble door and locked it, making sure no one was in the room. He sat Serenity on the lush sofa that adorned the room. He sat next to her, looking at her perplexed.

"Now tell me Serenity, what ails you. What upsets you so…strongly?" he asked irritated. He knew that the Princess had these crying fits often, and was growing quite tired of them.

Serenity pouted and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her pale hands. Her eyes focused on his innocently.

"It's just…" she blushed. She began to fidget with the lace on her skirt absently. "I feel sort of silly telling you this, but I sort of…"

"Sort of what? Did someone hurt you?" Endymion's ocean eyes grew protective. He looked at her sternly. "Tell me. I'll deal with them."

"Oh no Endymion," she shook her head sharply. "I just got in a fight with Rei again. She's in the fire room and I came in while she was meditating. When she was knocked out of her trance she yelled at me. I suppose it was more of her yelling at me than a fight." She smiled strangely after saying this.

Endymion was puzzled. His thoughts raced. _She barged in on her? And now she's upset that she yelled at her for her intrusion? Doesn't meditation mean that the fire maiden was seeing visions? Is Serenity truly so selfish?_

"Endymion?" Serenity asked. She tapped her beloved on the shoulder. "Did you hear?"

The Prince shook his head to clear his thoughts. He tried to push his worries to the back of his mind.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry Serenity, but I agree with your friends scolding. Isn't she the fire priestess of Mars?"

"Yes," she answered. She was interested to see where this was going.

"So doesn't that mean that her trances reveal visions to her whilst she's before the fire?"

She nodded. Endymion continued.

"And perhaps that vision was…important?" he spoke to her as if she were a small child.

"Well I suppose it was but…I was just so bored today, after those meetings and all—"

"You thought it was proper to intrude on someone's privacy to entertain yourself Serenity? Then you are upset for being scolded as a child, when you were clearly acting as one?" he tried to hide the anger that built in his tone. _Could she truly be this immature? _ He thought.

The difference in their age was truly beginning to show. After all, they were six years apart. When he had met the girl he thought that she was mature for her age. As he began to know her better, he discovered that he was fairly mistaken.

"I just…I just…" Serenity was speechless. This wasn't how her beloved was supposed to act; he was supposed to take her side. Why was he acting so…so…out of love with her?

The Princess was perplexed. Her eyes showed this confusion as she searched her Princes eyes for support. She saw none.

"I believe," Endymion said sternly. "That you owe her an apology. After you do so, I'm sure all will be well."

"You need not scold me as if I were a child Endymion," she complained as she crossed her arms. Understanding crossed her features as a smile fell upon her lips. "But I understand. I'll apologize to her when next we meet."

Endymion smiled as he leaned over and kissed the Princess on her forehead. Serenity's heart fell slightly as she felt a brotherly emotion emit from her Prince. She didn't dare let him know she felt such a way; she was terrified to discover the truth.

"I'm glad," Endymion said finally. "Now that that's done, I've some things to attend to. Will you be able to entertain yourself?"

Serenity nodded curtly. Endymion stood. He swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Serenity leaned back into the sofa. She lifted her legs elegantly and lay across the sofa. Her eyes closed in deep thought.

"Oh Endymion," she murmured. "I have the horrible feeling that something is wrong with you. Could it be that you've not the same feelings for me anymore?"

She shivered at the thought. Her worries were soon laid to rest as the vail of sleep overcame her senses.

---

Endymion strode down the halls of the castle and to the gardens of the Lunarian court. His dark cape blew in the breeze as he swiftly walked through the grounds. He scanned the grounds, making sure no one was paying close attention to his actions. Luckily, it seemed that no one from the Lunar palace cared what a mere Earthen would do. His eyes narrowed.

"How careless," he hissed dangerously. "What if I were not their ally. The really need to watch their backs."

He reached the outskirts of the grounds quickly with his strides. Endymion scanned the lush forest lands for something that seemed invisible to others. He obviously found what he was looking for, as he walked towards some hedges in the plain. He stepped through the hedge.

It didn't hurt him, as a hedge would usually do. In fact, he passed through it as if it weren't even there.

Prince Endymion was no longer in the Moon Kingdom. He was now in a place that was shrouded by mist. He walked on something that was not quite solid. It too felt like mist.

The Prince scanned his surroundings for someone.

"I knew you'd find the portal I hid for you," a voice called out. Endymion smiled. He turned to face a woman.

"I know you enjoy hiding those portals in shrubbery. It's quite clever really," he walked up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest, letting her head rest there.

"I've missed you," she smiled sadly. "Tell me what you've been doing."

"You know what I've been doing. I've been in the Moon Kingdom with my Father, tidying up the odd ends of our alliance. It's been quite boring really," he stroked her thick hair as he spoke. "I'm anxious to get home. I didn't realize I'd miss it so much until I was gone."

"Homes are like that," she replied solemnly. He looked at her oddly, raising her chin with his strong fingertips.

"Don't be upset, I promise I'll make you happy, even though you're here."

"I thank you," she replied wistfully. Endymion smiled.

"Well what have you been up to then?" he asked. She shrugged.

"The usual," she replied curtly. She stood to her full height, breaking away from his embrace. "And unfortunately I must return to my duty. Will I be able to see you again?"

"As soon as I'm able," he replied cheerfully. He took her hand and kissed it softly. His eyes focused on hers passionately.

"Until we meet again my love."

He began to walk away as the woman called to him.

"By the way, how are things with the Princess of the Moon?"

The Earth Prince shrugged.

"I might have to tell her about us soon. I really can't stand her company."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A man dressed in a plain gray uniform walked down the halls of a dark, damp kingdom. His skin looked pale, as he had just come from outside where a massive blizzard was taking place. It was not unusual for such a blizzard to take place, but it was still irritating. He wiped the snow from his dark hair and readied himself to be presented to who he thought to be the most fearful woman he had ever set eyes on.

He reached the end of the hall. He used the large knocker on the twin door to ask for entrance into the chamber. The door proceeded to open after the man finished knocking.

He walked down the onyx chamber and towards a large throne. He kneeled before the woman who sat in it.

"What be your news," the woman drawled. Her voice was steely and vicious; one you would think belonged to a snake.

"I've very important news my Queen," he bowed his head as low as he could.

The woman scratched her long talon-like nails against the crystal ball which rested on the staff before her. She narrowed bloodshot eyes annoyingly.

"Well, out with it. This news better not be as wasteful as it has been lately."

"No m'lady, it certainly is not," the man spat out hastily. He began to tell the Queen his information. "It appears that the Earth and Moon have decided to make an alliance. The King and Prince of Earth have been on the moon for a week now."

The woman's eyes sparked with interest.

"Really, my sweet Endymion has been on the Moon?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Have you been watching him closely as I've ordered?"

"Yes my Queen. I'm afraid I do not have good news that pertains to your beloved."

The Queen scowled. Her talons scratched across the mineral, making a piercing sound. The man tried his hardest not to cover his ears.

"Well, tell me," she snarled.

"I'm afraid that…Prince Endymion has…affections for the Moon Princess my lady."

The Queen's eyes narrowed.

"You can't be serious!?" she half asked. The man shook his head.

"No m'lady. I saw them with my very own eyes. They were dancing together at the ball, and they were quite close. It seemed that they were in—"

"SILENCE!" the woman shouted. She stood to her full height.

The man stood as well. He had never seen the Queen stand, he knew that she must truly be upset.

"That Lunar hore stole my Endymion!?" she shrieked. "That…that…BITCH! How dare she steal my Endymion!!"

The man hid his amusement. _The Prince was never even yours while you were on Earth you deranged fool. _He thought.

"I won't let it happen," the woman snarled. "She won't steal him from me, SHE WON'T!!"

The Queen stepped down from her throne. She ripped her staff from its position and dashed towards the door. The servant swiftly caught up with his mistress and strode alongside her.

"Queen Beryl, what are you going to do?"

"What do you think you fool. I'm going to the Moon Kingdom. Of course disguised; perhaps as a servant," she sneered. "I've some meddling to do with their little love affair."

The servant's eyes widened.

"Your really going to go to the Moon Kingdom m'lady, but what if Queen Serenity—"

"That fools crystal holds not a candle to mine," she glanced at a glowing dark sphere within her crystal ball. "I'll be just fine. Look after this place while I'm gone."

"Yes Queen Beryl."

With that, Beryl walked out into the frigid abyss that was her kingdom. The servant merely stood; watching his liege venture out into the unknown.

"Good luck," he murmured sarcastically.

---

Serenity waited timidly in Rei's chambers. She had snuck into the room shortly after speaking with Endymion. She hoped that the fire maiden had cooled down by now; it had been a few hours since their argument. Rei had still not returned from the fire room; Serenity felt concern at this fact.

"Was her vision truly so important?" she wondered out loud. "Perhaps I shouldn't have—"

"Shouldn't have what; snuck into my room, or interrupted my meditation. You really need to learn to stop being such a nosy person Serenity; it's not good for a Princess to do what you do."

Serenity looked up. Her eyes focused on a raven haired girl who walked towards her. She sat in a large onyx colored chair.

The moon maiden began to fidget. Rei merely chuckled; her violet eyes examined the Princess tentatively.

"Is there a reason why you're here Serenity?" Rei asked. She tried to hide the irritation in her tone.

The blond giggled nervously. _Why didn't I think of what to tell her while I was waiting for her to come in? _She thought. Even her subconscious scolded her.

"Well…I…uh…" she started. The fire maiden rolled her eyes.

"Did you want to apologize to me?" Rei said slowly. Serenity scowled.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child!" she spat. "Yes, I came to apologize, is that a crime?"

"No, it's not," Rei replied coolly. Her delicate hands were crossed in her lap. "It's just an amazing feet to behold. Serenity apologizing; the Princess I know would just wine and wine until I apologized to her. So tell me Princess; what or who put you up to this?"

Serenity huffed. She crossed her arms and turned away from the violet haired beauty.

"Hmph, who says I did it because someone told me to," she replied. "I just did."

"There's one thing missing from your apology though."

"Huh? What?" the Princess truly looked puzzled. Rei smirked.

"Well Serenity, when people usually apologize, they say the words 'I'm sorry'. I've not heard those words from your lips yet."

"I…I…" the maiden stuttered. She didn't want to say those words; she never had, and she was never planning to. Her eyes narrowed.

"I…I…I…I'm…"

"S-o-r-r-y." the priestess spelled.

"I…I'm…sorry…" she said slowly.

Rei clapped her hands together and smiled. Satisfaction and enjoyment filled her features.

"See Serenity, it wasn't that hard, was it? I told Luna I could get you to learn some manners eventually."

"Hey!" Serenity squeaked. "I already have manners for your information."

"But you never use them," Rei countered.

"Why use them all the time? I want to have fun every once in a while, don't you?"

Rei nodded. The Moon Princess giggled.

"So can we go have some fun now Rei?"

Rei nodded. Serenity smiled warmly.

"Great! Let's go find something to do then."

Serenity took Rei's hand and led her out of the room. The moon maiden was overjoyed; she was happy that the fire maiden forgave so easily. Already the angry mood had lifted, and the duo could enjoy each other's company.

---

Endymion sat in his guest chambers, a book on his lap. He looked down at it half-interested in the contents of the page. His mind was wandering to the predicament that he had made for himself.

"Should I tell Serenity, or just leave it be. It's not fair to her; why did I even do this. Why did I think being with the Moon Princess would cover up the fact that I'm with her…" he thought out loud.

The Prince sighed. He ran a muscular hand through his midnight hair.

"Just a bit longer. I'll tell Serenity when the time is right."

Knock, knock.

Endymion scowled.

"Why must these Lunar servants bother me so?" he spat. "Come in."

The door opened.

A woman with mousy brown hair and green eyes entered the room. She was tall; taller than most Lunar maidens. She wore a plain servants gown and was holding a tray with a tea pot and cups.

"Would you like some tea m'lord?" she asked cheerfully. Endymion nodded stoicly.

"Fine. Put it on the table."

The servant obeyed. She curtsied to the Prince.

"I look forward to serving you whilst you stay here Prince. I've been assigned as your private maid. My name is Liza."

Endymion nodded curtly. Liza took her leave.

"I'll serve you with the utmost devotion. But that moon bitch on the other hand, isn't as lucky," the woman growled. A wicked smile graced her lips. "When I'm done with that Princess, Endymion will not even remember her name."

Liza's eyes glowed a violent bloodshot red.

---

**Author's Notes: I'm back. All of my school work is done, so I want to focus on this story. I don't expect it to be any longer then ten or twelve chapters.**

**Beryl's made her appearance, and she's diabolical! She'll play a major role in this story. And next chapter, Endymion's love is going to be revealed, so tune in next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for (I hope), the chapter where Endymion's mystery woman is revealed. I'll let you guys know; one person guessed it right! I left some clues in chapter 3, so here's the mystery revealed. Tell me if I hid it well, OK? Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Prince Endymion stealthily stalked the Moon Kingdoms gardens at night. His dark armor and hair only made him even more indistinguishable. His gloved hands shifted through shrubs on the edge of the lush Lunarian fields.

A pensive look filled his face as he looked for something in the shrubbery.

"Come on," he hissed. "There has to be one here somewhere; she always leaves a portal for me to use. I need her advice…perfect!"

His thoughts were cut short as his hand hit an invisible solid surface. He grinned, impressed with the person's cunning.

"How does she come up with these places?" he thought out loud as his hand tugged on a rose bush. His hand went through the flowers as if they were not there. "I would never think to look in such a thorny place."

Endymion adjusted his posture then walked into the bush. He was transported to another plain.

---

Thick fog.

All Endymion could see was thick fog. His vision was skewed; his perception weary. His nerves were on edge as he walked through the desolate place.

"She's usually here…" he murmured. His ocean eyes scanned the terrain as best they could. "Perhaps she just wanted—"

CLASH.

The Prince could barely raise his hand to stop someone's weapon from striking him. He instantly unsheathed his blade, ready to battle the foe.

"Those who dare enter this plain are punished with death," the foe said sternly. Their voice was cold. "Do not persist on dueling me; I assure you, here you shall not win, no matter how skilled you are in your world."

Endymion's eyes widened.

"Wait—"

The adversary's weapon struck again. The Prince parried. He gritted his teeth, not ready for the force the person used.

"I told you not to fight," the cold voice barked. Endymion scowled.

"Stubborn woman," he snarled. "Will you stop for one—"

The staff fell upon the Earthen once again. Endymion was ready this time; he dodged the blow so he could spit out an entire sentence.

"I thought I was always welcome here Setsuna," he cried.

The woman stopped in her tracks. Endymion heard a sudden gasp, this brought a smirk to his lips. They both stood silently for a long while.

The woman waved her hand in the air. This instantly made the fog disperse.

Before the Prince of Earth, a tall, tan woman stood. Her garnet eyes showed no emotion to the untrained eye; but Endymion could see her shock. He smiled and strode towards her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist when he approached.

"E-Endymion," Setsuna finally breathed. "What're you doing here now?"

The Prince simply smiled. He kissed the slender woman on her forehead.

"Glad to see you too dearest. I'm in need of some advice."

---

The couple walked through the endlessness that was the gates of time. Endymion's hand was entwined in Setsuna's; his eyes kept on glancing at her tone figure.

Her curves were complimented by her soldier's fuku; the porcelain white material hugged her frame. A short black skirt graced her hips. A chain with many golden keys hung from her waist like a belt. White gloves adorned her slender arms, and long black boots her feet.

The guardian's hair was up in a bun; thick, long teal locks cascaded down her back to her knees. A golden tiara only made her look even more graceful.

She walked with a large staff in her free hand; it was in the shape of a large key. In the center of the heart shaped top was a garnet colored orb.

Endymion admired her beauty while telling her his plight. Setsuna portrayed no emotion whatsoever. However, the Prince knew that she was listening intently, analyzing the situation. It was what she did well, and one of the many things he loved her for.

"So your using the Moon Princess' affections to hide your affection for me from your Father?" she asked coolly. The man nodded.

"The girl instantly flocked to me when we first met, that's what usually happens. I didn't expect her to actually fancy me."

"I see."

The duo stopped walking abruptly. The time guardian turned to face the Prince. Her eyes gazed at him intensely.

"And what part of this did you believe was logical?" she asked. Endymion shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure. It seemed to be a good idea at the time," he confessed. The man struggled to hide his blush.

"Has it been working as you wished it to," she continued.

The Prince thought for a few moments, then nodded.

"I suppose it has, but we've been too busy with the alliance for me to be sure. I'm sure that everyone in court believes my odd behavior to be because of the Princess instead of because of you."

"Hm…" the woman stroked her chin with her index finger. "It isn't right for one to play with another's heart Endymion, that much I know. Whether you are fine with doing so is a completely different issue."

Setsuna began to walk again.

Endymion looked shocked; _This is her advice? _He thought. _I was hoping for something a bit more…helpful?_

The young man caught up with her and grabbed her arm delicately. She stopped and looked at him stoically.

"So, should I tell her?" he asked again.

"Do as you wish," was her reply. Endymion tried to hide his irritation.

"I was hoping for something far more conclusive to hear from you."

"Time is never conclusive. It always changes with the choices we make. I am not at liberty to help the time flow change."

"But…it wouldn't be making time change," he protested. "It would be giving your beloved some advice."

"My beloved is part of the time flow," she stated. "Your mistakes are your own Endymion. Make the choice as you see fit; I have given you my advice."

"It isn't…oh, never mind," he conceded. "Thank you for your advice then Setsuna, it was very…insightful."

"Insight is my specialty," she replied. Her mouth slightly curved before returning to it's former state. Endymion's heart swelled with joy.

_At least I could make her smile. _He thought. _She deserves some joy in this damn place. _

Endymion took her hand once again. They walked in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

Time seemed to cease while they were together; eventually, Setsuna had to break from the Prince's grasp. She turned so her back was facing the man, looking at her distant post. She stifled a longing sigh.

"I should be getting back to my post. I didn't allot any time for your arrival, forgive me."

She felt two strong hands wrap themselves around her shoulders.

"You have nothing to be forgiven for. I shouldn't have been so intrusive on your time."

"I have time to spare," she smirked softly. "If you won't accept that apology, then at least except my apology for attacking you."

Endymion chuckled.

"Don't apologize for doing your duty Suna, just promise me you won't leave a portal open that you don't want in use," he kissed her cheek. She nodded.

Endymion released the time guardian. He walked away from her tall form.

Setsuna turned to watch him walk away. She opened her mouth to call to him, but stopped herself. She turned to walk back to her post at the time gates.

"Endymion," she muttered. "I wish I could tell you what is to come in your future. Whether you heed my word or not, your future is ill. If only I could warn you," she sighed. "If only I were a seer, and not a guardian; then I could tell you of your fate," she made it back to her post before the gates and stood there stoically, as she always did.

"If only I could protect you, if only I wasn't bound to my duty."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Luna tiredly roamed the hallways of the Lunar Kingdom. Her eyes searched for a certain Princess, who had been alluding her this morn. The maid sighed with frustration as she played this cat and mouse game with the young girl.

"Serenity," she hissed to herself. "I've no idea how you find so many hiding places from me, but I swear this morn I will teach you your history lesson if it takes the last breath out of my body!" her hand rested on a doorknob as she pondered whether or not to open that door. She shook her head as she continued walking.

"She isn't sly enough to hide in the library. Only Mina would think of something that cunning. Oh Serenity, where could you be? I've already looked in the gardens three times…"

"It isn't fair to do this to her Endymion, I think you should tell her."

"I know, I know. But it's going to be so hard. She really loves me you know."

"More of a reason to tell the Princess the truth."

Luna froze as she over heard a conversation in one of the guests common rooms. She inched closer to the door, not caring if someone saw her acting the fool. She heard Serenity's name, and that meant her Princess' welfare was at stake. She pressed her ear against the crack in the door, smoothing her hair away from its lobe so she could hear.

"I should have never done this, Setsuna was right. I got in way over my head."

"I told you this before you even concocted this scheme Endymion. Oh wait, I correct myself. I told you your first affair was a horrid idea."

"Don't rub it in Kunzite, I didn't come here for that. I came to you for your advice, because you're the wisest man I know," Luna heard the other man scoff at this confession. She smirked at this reaction.

"It sounds like Prince Endymion and one of his advisors," she murmured. "But what isn't he telling the Princess?" she pressed her ear harder against the marble.

"I asked Setsuna for her advice, and she merely spoke in riddles. I was hoping to get a sound answer from you, so if you would be so kind as to give me one I'll follow it."

"Must I stop tormenting you though, honestly Endymion, if I help you out of this mess, you won't learn anything from your mistakes."

"I'll do it the next time," the Prince replied coolly. "Now please help me?" Luna could hear movement in the room. She could only assume he made a playful gesture. She heard Kunzite sigh downward, as if his head was lowered.

"I've no advice for you Prince, not any better than what your beloved time guardian gave you. All I can tell you is to follow your heart, for I'm positive it knows the right thing to do."

Endymion scoffed.

"Your right; that isn't any better advice then I've already gotten, but I thank you," he smirked. "So tell me Kunzite, did you learn such poetic phrases from your Venusian Love Goddess?"

Kunzite's jaw tensed. He looked at the man stoically.

"I keep your secrets, you keep mine," was his stiff reply.

"Very well, I suppose that's fair. I wish for you to know I would trust no one else with this secret."

"Thank you Prince, that gives me great pride."

"Now let us go; I think if the other three knew of our conversation they would start an…shall I say odd rumor?"

"Aye, I can imagine the sort of horrid rumor Zoycite would concoct given his warped mind."

Luna stammered to her full height as she heard the two men come towards the door. She looked down for any sort of out when she noticed a servant coming her way with a tray of tea and cakes. She abruptly took them from the girl as she heard the door swing open.

"Lady Lu-"

"Hello sirs," the dark haired beauty cooed respectfully. "I was about to ask you if you wished for tea."

"Aren't you the Princess' personal chamber maid?" Kunzite asked suspiciously. Luna curtsied with the grace of a cat.

"Yes m'lord; but the Princess wishes for our guests to be treated with the utmost respect. That is why she sent me to tend to your needs. So, shall we have some tea?"

"No," Endymion said as he shook his head. "We were just leaving to have tea with my parents Luna, but thank you for the kind gesture."

"Of course my Lord," she whispered. She watched the duo walked down the hall.

Luna gave the tray back to the servant girl.

"Lady Luna, what were you doing? This tea is for the Princess—"

Before she could finish Luna had gone. A troubled look creased her brow as she frantically looked for the Princess.

"I knew that Earthen man was no good for you Serenity, now I know why, bastard," she hissed to herself as she turned a corner. "I have to warn Serenity before he breaks her heart."

---

Serenity giggled as she brushed the mane of a brilliant white mare. Makoto, the Princess of Jupiter followed suit next to her, brushing the coat of a black stallion. They were both dressed in the attire of a stable boy.

"Thank you Makoto, your so brilliant," she said. Her delicate fingertips brushed against the velvet skin of the horse. "Luna would never think to find me in the stables."

"Uh-huh," Makoto nodded. "I always come here to get away from things; the servants and nobles don't suspect us Princess' to be in the stable, let alone taking care of horses," she snorted and held her head high. "As if the fact that were Princess' would stop us from loving horses, preposterous."

"Are there a lot of horses on Jupiter?"

"Plenty," Makoto cooed. Her emerald eyes twinkled. "And there all wild. The most beautiful sight to behold is watching wild horses run free."

Serenity giggled. The duo stopped speaking to one another for a while; it was then that the Moon Princess curiously looked at Princess Makoto's appearance.

She was always so shocked to see the Princess' tone muscular body, but it was not too surprising considering the people of Jupiter, may they be man or woman were trained for battle. Her beauty was earthy; her long burgundy hair held in a high ponytail, her tanned skin glistened in the sun. Her face was strong, her jaw firm. Serenity deduced the only feminine thing on the woman were her hand; they were as thin as hers.

"It's nearing the afternoon," Makoto snapped Serenity out of her trance. "Shall we return to the castle?"

"Yes!" the maiden bounced on her heels excitedly. "I am quite hungry; do you think lunch is ready?"

Makoto giggled. She nodded.

"I do believe it is. First we have to go up to our chambers and change; we can't go to the dining room dressed as stable boys," she looked down at her clothing approvingly. "Though I rather prefer it."

Serenity giggled. She stepped away from the mare and took her friends hand.

"Let us go."

The duo walked to the servants entrance to the castle.

"There you are!" an elderly woman barked.

Makoto turned sharply. She gasped when an older woman walked towards her.

"You need to ready King Teram's steed for riding; the Queen wishes to take him on a tour of the gardens."

"But—"

Before the girl could respond, the older servant pulled her by the arm into a sea of people. Serenity gasped.

"Makoto…"

"Are you lost dear?" a woman muttered.

Serenity turned sharply.

A young woman of Serenity's age looked at her sweetly. The Princess grew timid and began twiddling her thumbs.

"Where do you have to be dear?" the servant asked sweetly. Serenity thought of a quick lie.

"The kitchens, and I'm afraid I lost my way. Can you show me?"

"Of course, follow me. My name is Liza."

Serenity and Liza walked down the halls of the castle. The moon maiden didn't notice the malicious look in the maid's eyes.

"So, would you like to hear some interesting gossip?"

"Yes!" she replied excitedly. Liza smirked.

"I hear the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince are…romantically involved."

Serenity stifled a gasp.

"Y-you did?" she whispered. "Well, you know how maids are; they always have to start juicy rumors to gossip about…heh…"

"Aye, 'tis too true. But that isn't the most interesting piece of the tale."

"Huh?" her curiosity got the best of her. Liza nodded.

"I hear that Prince Endymion is simply using Princess Serenity to stop his parents from growing suspicious of his trysts on Earth."

The moon maiden's eyes widened. Liza grinned wickedly.

"I also hear that he's involved in a tryst with one right now; he just is entertaining the girl for his Father's fancy."

"Wh—"

"Well here we are. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The two had reached the kitchens. Liza left Serenity's side and ventured down the halls.

The Moon Princess could not move, her body was frozen.

"Could it be true?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Princess Serenity walked back to her chambers in a daze. She changed into a normal Princess' garb, went down to the dining room and sat next to her Mother. Her four guardians and Luna were there as well. Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter.

"Hello darling, what've you been doing this day?" the Queen asked cheerfully.

"Not learning your history," muttered Luna. The Queen chuckled.

"Nothing important Mother," Serenity answered softly.

"So you mean nothing I would approve of then?"

Serenity nodded. The four girls giggled.

"Serenity," the Queen's demeanor swiftly changed to that of an authoritative Mother. "You can't act as if you're a child any longer. Luna has told me of how often you abandon your lessons; it isn't right. I don't want to have to appoint guards to follow you just to make sure your doing as your told."

"Alright Mother," the Princess replied. Queen Serenity's eyebrows rose.

"What? No protests? Are you ill dearest?"

"Not at all Mother. I'm just not that hungry."

"That's even more of a reason to believe your ill darling. Go on then, Luna will take you upstairs and tend to you."

"I'll be up shortly as well," Rei chimed in.

"Very well," Serenity sighed. "See you later then."

Luna stood from her seat, her dark hair swishing against her back. The Princess followed suit and they both walked up to her chambers.

The Queen turned her gaze to the four remaining girls.

"Has she been acting strangely around you?" she asked in a whisper.

Makoto shook her head.

"I was just with her this morning and she wasn't acting odd. We did split up though, so perhaps something happened in that short amount of time we were apart."

"She might of heard a rumor about the alliance with Earth, or one which has to do with Prince Endymion," Ami interjected. "Serenity always takes things so seriously."

"Even the word of gossiping hens," Rei finished. She brushed a strand of raven hair from her forehead.

"I see. What do you think Mina?"

The Queen turned her gaze on Mina, the Princess of Venus who looked quite disinterested in the whole conversation. She flicked her golden hair over her shoulder and picked at some food with her fork. Her crystal eyes stared back at the Queen with boredom.

"I don't know what that girl does with her spare time m'lady, so I wouldn't know," she replied flatly.

The Queen nodded her head knowingly. Mina sighed.

"May I be excused my Queen? I've some things to attend to."

"Of course Princess; you can take your leave."

The Venusian goddess swiftly left the room.

"The nerve of some people," Rei huffed. The Queen sighed.

"Don't think harshly of her, she didn't really want to be brought here. You know Venusians, there so free spirited, and being here is tough for her."

The three girls stayed silent.

"Well I wish to check on the Princess," the Martian girl said. "May I be excused as well?"

"Yes."

Rei stood and curtsied to Queen Serenity before leaving the room.

---

"Tell me what's troubling you child."

"I already told you Luna, it's nothing. Quit fretting over me so, it's quite tiresome you know."

"I know you far better than this; when your not smiling there's something seriously wrong."

Serenity and Luna sat on the sofa in the Princess' chambers. Luna forcefully lay the Princess' head in her lap and was stroking her golden hair soothingly. Her midnight tresses spilled over her shoulders and lightly tickled Serenity's forehead.

"Did you hear a rumor in the castle that has troubled you?"

"N-no," she answered hurriedly. Luna's eyes brightened.

"I knew it; you heard something didn't you. Tell me what it is and it'll make you feel better."

"You just want to pick up a piece of juicy gossip to spread," Serenity replied hottily. Luna scoffed.

"I am not a gossiping hen," she replied indignantly.

The moon maiden closed her eyes. _It might make me feel better if I tell her, _she thought. _Luna won't tell another soul if I tell her not to, and hearing her tell me its not true will make my mind be at ease…_

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone," Serenity said. "It's silly, but I overheard a maid speaking of a rumor about Endymion. She said that he was just using me to cover up a tryst he's having on Earth with another woman. The woman also said that he's using me so his Father won't be suspicious of his affairs, but I know Endymion isn't like that," she added hurriedly. She sat up and locked eyes with the tan maiden. Serenity's eyes were filled with all the innocence in the world.

"You don't think he's like that Luna, do you?"

Luna's breath caught in her throat. Should she tell Serenity the truth? It would surely crush her Princess, but perhaps it would be for the best. She ran a hand through her hair.

"No, I don't think he's like that Princess. It had to be a stupid rumor passed on by a foolish girl. Worry not about such betrayals; think about more happy things. There's going to be another ball tonight, what do you want to wear?"

Serenity's eyes instantly lit up.

"Well I thought I would wear-"

The young girl began to prattle on about the many different gowns and jewelry she could wear at the upcoming ball. They were both so absorbed in their conversation, that they didn't notice a pair of violet eyes focused on them. Rei stood in the doorframe; she had overheard their conversation. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the older woman.

_Your hiding something you know, _she thought. _What could be so horrible that you would lie to the Princess Luna, could it have something to do with the vision I had? I'll have to keep a close eye on you from now on until everything comes to pass._

She ducked from view before anyone even noticed she was there.

---

"There's going to be another ball tonight celebrating the treaty, are you coming?"

"If the time stream allows."

"Must you always talk in riddles?"

"I wish to."

"Setsuna, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Endymion walked through a large forest with Setsuna. The time guardian had this forest made for his visits, so he could feel at home whilst he was with her. The couple stopped at a large flat boulder. Setsuna sat on the stone; she lay her time staff on the grassy floor. Endymion remained standing. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Does this mean that the peace treaties are done then," Setsuna mused. Her garnet eyes flickered with wisdom.

"Yes, but you already knew that, didn't you? You are the keeper of time after all."

"I don't peer into such a dull future," she responded as her mouth slightly curved. "I knew of these events from common sense. You were on the Moon negotiating a treaty, thus the ball could only celebrate the agreement the two nations have reached."

"A scholar I see. Your mind goes to waste here."

Setsuna's shoulders instantly drooped after this statement. Her fists clenched, as did her jaw. Her eyes became stoic.

The Prince gasped; he had forgotten how such statements upseted the woman. He kneeled and took one of her gloved hands.

"Suna I…I didn't—"

"You don't belong here," she said sternly. "You should leave."

"I won't leave, forgive me for offending you."

"Go," she said harshly. "I needn't your company. I'm not that pathetic."

Endymion said nothing; he kissed her hand abruptly. The time guardian was shocked, and didn't hide it. She stood taking her staff in her available hand.

"Setsuna," Endymion cooed as he stood. "I won't leave until I get my answer. Are you coming to the ball."

"Fine," she answered flatly. "You'll know how to find me."

"Perfect."

Endymion smiled his dashing smile. He leaned over and kissed Setsuna on the cheek before turning to leave. The guardian watched him emotionlessly.

"This is what will decide your fate, and hers. It might even encompass mine as well, so I might as well attend."

Endymion arrived at the Moon Kingdom. Little did he know that that ball would be life altering.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Alas dear readers, the school semester has started once again, luckily it's just the first week (not too much to do yet) so I decided to get a chapter out before everything gets too hectic back at school. Only a few chapters left in this story, this chapter will be filled with a lot of discovery on Serenity's part; enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

The Lunar Kingdom was bustling with the activity of every resident. Servants were carrying banners, helping young Princess' be fitted into their gowns, making sure the food was being prepared properly and everything else that is entailed with the production of a ball. One servant who wasn't working as diligently as she should have, was scheming in an abandoned common room in the furthest wing of the castle.

"Everything's going according to plan," Liza hissed. Her eyes flickered to their bloodshot hue before reverting to their disguised form. "I've planted the seeds of mistrust in that stupid moon twit's mind, now all that's left is to make her discover the truth; it shouldn't be too hard."

Liza chuckled darkly as her nails grew to the length of talons.

"I've concocted the perfect illusion for the stupid brat to find tonight of her beloved Prince. All I have to do afterward, is be her shoulder to cry on. Then not only will I have Endymion, but that stupid Princess will have helped me invade the Lunar Kingdom."

The servant girl waved her hand beckoning a crystal ball forth. She rubbed it with her nails as she observed the happenings of the castle.

"They don't suspect a thing, stupid Lunarians. Everything will be perfect, just perfect."

The deranged woman repeated these words under her breath furiously.

---

Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom sat behind the large leaves of her favorite hiding place. She sat atop a thick branch and looked down at the activities that engulfed the castle.

"They won't be able to make me sit through those stupid gown fittings if they can't find me," she murmured. She covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Rei is wrong about me; I am clever. No one will expect to find me up here."

The maiden scanned the grounds for anyone she knew. Her eyes lit up as she saw a familiar tall form nearing her hiding place.

"Endymion," she hissed. She hid herself as much as she could.

"You told her to come tonight, on a night that should be about the treaty being reached between the Moon and Earth?" Serenity heard one of her love's Generals say.

"Is that a crime?" Endymion replied indignantly. "No one suspects a damn thing, so why not? I can just dance with her as a polite gesture."

"And what about when you disappear from view for the majority of the night."

"That's where you come in. Cover me tonight."

The woman's ears perked up; what on Earth were they talking about? She and Endymion no longer had to hide their love for one another, why would he be sneaking off to be with…

"No," she fought back oncoming tears. "It can't be true…why…the rumors, they're not rumors…oh my…" the girl clutched the tree branch with all of her might as she felt herself growing light headed. Silent tears traced her pale cheeks.

"Why must I cover for you Endymion?" it was his Generals turn to sound indignant.

"Because if you don't," Endymion's voice lowered to a dangerous whisper. "I'll tell the others of your affairs with the Venusian heir. What would they think about their leader if they knew he was sneaking around longer than I."

The other man froze.

"Very well," he murmured. "I'll cover for you Endymion, but after this night you must tell the Moon Princess of your true ambitions. It's the only way the treaty will hold."

"Fine," the Prince nodded in agreement.

The hiding girl heard the duo's footsteps slowly disappear from her hearing.

"Why…" she hissed. Her petite body shook violently threatening to throw her off of the tree. "It has to be wrong, it can't be. I need proof. If…" she took a deep breath. "If I see him with another tonight, I'll believe that he has betrayed me. And then," she wiped her tears and jumped elegantly off the branch of the tree. "Then he'll pay for what he's done to me."

She entered the castle solemnly.

---

Night had swiftly overtaken day in the Kingdom of the moon. Once again, the royal court of the Lunar Kingdom played their ballroom games. It was not unlike the ball when the Earthens had first arrived.

One girl was not as happy as they were on the night of the first ball. Golden hair glistened in the shadows as she held her undrunken wine in her thin hands. She shooed away any suitor who wished to dance with her. Her cornflower eyes scanned the dance floor intently as she hoped to catch a certain Prince breaking her heart.

"Where are you," Serenity muttered. "I've yet to see you dance with another woman. You can't be looking for me," she looked down at her wine sadly. "I knew he couldn't love me; who could love me. I'm not half as beautiful as the other girls."

A flutter of black caught her attention. Her eyes followed a retreating form to the balcony. Her eyes widened.

_You can't hide that stature from me _she thought. _I'm going to catch you Endymion, if it's the last thing I do._

The young maiden darted towards the balcony, not caring that many eyes focused on her. She hid carefully behind the silk curtains that hid the structure from view and listened intently to a conversation that was taking place.

"You came late," Endymion cooed. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"My word is never broken. I told you I would come, so I came."

Serenity gasped. The female voice sounded so mature, so calm and collected. _Is this his true love? _She couldn't help herself; she leaned over as much as she could to catch a glimpse of the woman he was speaking with. She gasped again when she saw the closeness of the couple.

The Earthen Prince was holding the woman in his strong arms. Her head easily rested in the crook of his neck; she was tall. _Is this what he wanted? _The Princess thought. _A tall woman? _She examined the girl closer.

Serenity swiftly knew why he chose that woman over her. Her skin was beautiful, her hair looked thick. It was a beautiful teal shade. Her height complimented her long legs and shapely body, as did her dress. It was tight around her torso, the skirt fanned around her like a mermaids tail. It matched her hairs color.

What must have captivated Endymion the most, Serenity deduced were her eyes. They were a gorgeous garnet shade, mature and evoking. Nothing like her stupid pure looking eyes. No; this beauty was exotic, not a stupid looking girl like she.

"How could I be so stupid," Serenity murmured to herself softly as she wiped tears from her eyes. She couldn't bare to watch this scene anymore, so she lifted her skirts and darted back into the safe confines of the ball.

"Are you going to tell her on the morrow?" Setsuna asked. Endymion nodded.

"Aye. It simply cannot be helped any longer. I just hope she can forgive me, and it won't jeopardize the peace treaty."

"Aye," the time maiden agreed. Her eyes twinkled with knowledge.

---

Serenity didn't know where she was running. All she knew was that she couldn't stay in that ballroom. She felt the cool embrace of night as she ran to her hiding place once more.

She collapsed under the tree, letting her tears fall openly. Harsh sobs escaped her lips.

"There there Princess, fear not."

The girl froze as she felt an unfamiliar touch on her back. She looked up to see a face she had only seen once before.

"You…you're the servant that…"

"That what m'lady?"

Serenity shook her head. She remembered that she was not dressed as a Princess, but a servant girl when she had first met the woman.

"N-nothing. What are you doing out here servant; I would have expected one of the Planetary Princess' to come comfort me."

"Aye, but they are too busy with their affairs tonight m'lady," the servant winked. "Some young suitors have them in captivity."

"Aye…" the Princess answered weakly.

"My name is Liza Princess. It's ashamed that your heart has been broken on such a joyous night."

"Broken? Oh no, I—"

"It's as plain as day m'lady; your heart has been broken. Why else would such horrid sobs be coming from your mouth?"

"I—"

"You must wish for some retaliation, don't you?" Liza's eyes flickered maliciously.

"I…I thought I did but…it doesn't really seem worth it. If he wants to be with someone else, then I'm not going to stop him. He deserves to be happy…"

"Silly girl," Liza spat. "He certainly does not deserve to be happy after what he's done to you. Follow your instincts; you want to make him suffer, don't you?"

"No!" the girl spat. "I'm not a mean person."

"Lies spew from your mouth Princess," the servants voice grew bitter. "You want to make him pay for what he's done to you, you don't want him to be with that woman, do you?"

"Of course I don't but—"

"I can help you keep him from her m'lady. I don't wish to see your heart broken."

"You…would help me?" Serenity's eyes lit up. "I could win him back?"

"I thought you wanted him to be happy," Liza smirked.

The Moon Princess blushed.

"He could be happy with me," Serenity muttered. Liza simply nodded.

"Aye m'lady, he can. Now let me help you win his heart."

Serenity wiped her tears and stood. She looked sincerely at the servant.

"But what do you get out of this?"

"Me," she smiled sweetly. "I get the satisfaction of helping the Moon Princess."

---

**Author's Notes again: The plot thickens once more. So Beryl has her plan working in full motion and is going to help Serenity get back Endymion, but how she's going to help her is another story. I think you might all know how it's going to pan out. Of course. I wanted more to happen in this chapter, but decided to cut it short and have the rest happen in the next chapter. Always drop a review by to tell me how you think thus far, and I'll try and update as fast as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: I've been so busy lately. For some reason my muse made me work on Goddess of Love instead of this one when I actually had time to write. Sorry! I've been busy with school lately, but now I have spring break starting next week. I hope to finish this soon (like we haven't heard that before) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Serenity wasted no time. She made sure her chamber maids arrived in her chambers early so she could be dressed. Afterward, she rushed through the halls of the castle to find Liza.

The two had arranged to meet in a secluded place of the castle that was barely used.

The young woman entered a wing of the castle that felt ominous. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt a foreboding sensation when she entered the room Liza had occupied. She swiftly brushed that feeling under the rug when she met the servant.

"Hello Princess," Liza said cheerfully. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Y-yes. Thank you."

Serenity sat on a chair in the room.

Liza closed the door.

"So m'lady, are you ready to plan your victory over that other woman?"

"Victory? Endymion isn't a prize. I want to be with him because I love him."

Liza chuckled.

"Of course m'lady. The Prince is not a prize," her voice was laced with sarcasm. "He's a man with hopes and dreams. Unfortunately Princess, those hopes and dreams are not ones that involve you. So dear, are you willing to treat him like a human being if it costs you his love?"

"I…" the Princess shifted her body nervously.

"Love is a war," the servant continued her speech. "You must treat it as such. In order to reclaim Endymion's heart you must make his other interests seem plain compared to you."

"How do I do that?"

"Well…" Liza tapped her fingertips on her chin. A smirked graced her lips. "I know a sure fire way to retrieve the Prince's affections."

Serenity perked up significantly.

"How? I'll do anything for him to love me again."

The other woman walked over to a table she had set up prior to the duos meeting. She picked up a small vile which swirled with pink fluid. She walked back to Serenity and held it before the moon maiden.

"With this. With this potion you will be able to reclaim his love. All you have to do is have him drink it, and I can take care of that. Just say the word Princess, and I shall do your bidding."

"A love potion. Is it from Venus? Princess Mina told me of such magics. But she said that they are deceitful and if use is discovered, then you can be tried in court. I don't want to use something that is so…so…harmful to another."

Liza's eyes narrowed. They flickered red before reverting once more.

"Are you positive Princess?" she tried her best to hide her irritation. "I believe this is the only way to win the Prince back. I've thought of nothing else as of yet."

"Well," Serenity's eyes shimmered with innocence. "You can think of something else, and I'll think of something as well. Then tomorrow morn we can reajurn and deliberate once more. Is that alright with you Liza?" she smiled sincerely.

Liza smiled back. Serenity winced. Were those fangs in her mouth?

"Very well m'lady. See you tomorrow morn."

Serenity nodded. She gathered her skirts and swiftly left the room.

"Damn that moon bitch," Liza snarled. She reverted back to the form of Beryl. "She's far too pure to want to use such a method. How else can I make Endymion mistrust her," she threw the vile against the marble floor.

"Ooo, that girl. I have to think of a far more kosher way to make Endymion mine. It is still a marvelous plan though. Using her to get my way is certainly satisfying," she licked her lips hungrily.

"I can't think in such a bright place. I'll return home."

She disappeared in a flash of dark light.

---

The Lady Rei of Mars stood outside Prince Endymion's private chambers. She wore a velvet gown of scarlet hue. Her raven locks framed her form. Her face however, was a mask of rage.

"How dare he do this," she spat. "Damn Earthens, I knew they were trouble. If only Serenity heeded my word, her heart would not have been broken."

She rubbed her temples and inhaled deeply. Rei certainly had a large task to do.

She braced herself for her conversation and knocked on the door. It opened.

"May I help you?" a servant asked. She curtsied respectfully. "Princess. Do you have an audience with the Prince?"

"An unannounced one. Is he busy? I've some urgent business to discuss with him."

"I..."

"She may enter," a deep male voice replied.

The servant girl nodded. She stepped out of the way allowing Rei to proceed. The woman closed the door behind the Princess.

Endymion looked at the servant.

"You may go. I will call you when I need you."

"Yes m'lord."

She curtsied quickly and left the room.

The two stood on opposite sides of the room. Rei just glared at the Prince for a long while. The only thing that stopped her was the Prince's words.

"What is so urgent that you had to disturb me in my private chambers?"

"It is something that concerns you, I assure you."

"Does it involve the alliance?"

"No. It is of a personal nature."

"I see. Would you like to sit down then."

"No. I would not."

Endymion examined the Martian heir interestedly. _This girl, _he thought. _She has a strong will. I'm certain that she could rival Kunzite's aura if need be. I wonder what she…_

"I know of your affairs."

The Prince's thought process was broken. He looked at the young woman shocked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play coy with me," she whispered with vicious intent. Her eyes narrowed. "You are dealing with the heir of the sacred fire. The Princess who possesses the gift of future sight. I've sensed something wrong about your affections towards the Princess since the day I met you. I knew my suspicions were correct."

"I—"

"I saw you last night. I suppose you enjoy eating fruit from forbidden trees. I never imagined you had enough gall to involve yourself romantically with the Time Guardian. It was quite surprising actually."

The Prince strode to where the woman stood quickly. He glared at the Princess, trying to match her spiritual strength.

"Are you threatening me Princess?" he asked dangerously. "I'd hate for you to do such a thing when the Moon and Earth have just formed an alliance."

"Don't threaten me Endymion," Rei snarled. She had dropped all pretenses. "My Queen will trust my word far over yours. And I thought that you couldn't become more of a coward."

Endymion's eyes softened.

"What do you want from me then," he asked sincerely.

"I would like for you to not have broken Serenity's heart, but that is no longer possible. Now I simply wish for you to tell her of your true love. I fear that if she hears of this from another's lips she will do something drastic. Tell her of your affair with Pluto. That is my request."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Your right. I will tell her."

Rei snorted.

"What a ruler. You only wish to divulge the truth when you are about to be discovered. I've no longer any respect for you or your planet Endymion."

"I understand."

Rei glared at him once more.

"I will grant you one last gift before I choose to be civil no longer. I have been having visions of a witch who wishes to claim you as her love. I fear that this will lead to the fall of our blessed kingdom. Be weary of a woman with a mane of fire for hair."

"Fire for hair…"

"It's a metaphor you fool," she spat indignantly. "Goodness, I can't even try and sound profound around here. A red-head Endymion. A woman with long, red hair."

"I see," he smirked. He heard of Rei's legendary temper and was now feeling the brunt of it. It was quite impressive in his eyes.

"Farewell Princess Rei. I will miss your civility. I do understand why you must break ties with me."

"I will not miss yours Prince. Farewell."

With that, she left in a swish of scarlet skirts. She slammed the door behind her.

Endymion ran a hand through his midnight hair.

"She does have a wrath equal to Kunzite's. Perhaps it may be worse; Kunzite does not have a petite frame to make him seem harmless."

---

**Author's Notes again: I hope all you EndyXSer fans liked that little scene with Rei and Endymion. It was certainly fun writing it. I love writing Rei :)**

**Next chapter will be Endy's confession. Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Serenity wandered around the secluded area of the Lunar Kingdom. Her aura was bright with joy. The night prior she had thought of a perfect scheme to win Endymion back from the mysterious time guardian.

"Hopefully Liza's here," she said merrily to herself. "If I'm correct, she should be in this—"

"Serenity! What on earth are you doing in this wing of the castle!"

The Princess turned. Her mood instantly fell as Luna came charging towards her. The moon maiden pouted when the advisor stood before her.

"You shouldn't be wandering around here Serenity. Who knows what type of things are crawling around here. Besides, your late for breakfast. Your Mother has been waiting for you. The other girls are…shall I say, quite restless?" Luna grinned. "Their stomachs are growling immensely. So come. If you wish to return to this wing afterwards I can't stop you."

"You can't?"

"No," the older woman shook her head. "Unfortunately, I have affairs to deal with. Since a certain Princess doesn't wish to sit in on the peace conferences, I have to stay in her stead."

"Oh Luna," the girl giggled. She covered her mouth with a delicate hand. "You know you enjoy doing those things. Your far too serious to be as fun loving as me."

Luna's eyes widened as the Princess skipped towards the dining hall. It took all of the guardians' strength to not stick her tongue out at the younger girl.

"Serenity!" Luna chased her. "I am not always serious!"

Serenity's chuckles rang through the marble halls.

---

A tall woman draped in violet garb stood before the Moon Kingdom. Her hair, a fiery mane of tangled locks bellowed behind her. She cackled maniacally as she destroyed the land. Her taloned hands were outstretched, beams of darkness exploding from her palms. The citizens shrieked as they were pelted by energy, slowly falling to the floor lifeless. 

More laughter.

Words were spoken. Muffled, barely decipherable. One word was heard clearly.

_Endymion._

---

Rei shot up from her meditative stance. She was panting fiercely, her face smudged with soot from the sacred fire. Her violet eyes focused on the blaze before her.

"This can't be. This Kingdom cannot be destroyed. Please tell me this is not our future," she stared intently at the ruby flame. 

It roared in response.

"There has to be a way to stop this. Please tell me there's a way to stop this. She can't win, she just can't."

The flame didn't respond. 

The fire priestess growled. She sat back down in front of the flame and began to meditate once more.

_There is another way. _She thought determined. _I won't let this world be destroyed by some lovesick twit. I won't. There has to be another way, there just has to be._

She began muttering the sacred chants of Mars as she slipped into a trance once more.

---

Endymion sat in the parlor of Princess Serenity. After telling a servant that he had wished to speak to the Princess, they directed him here. Serenity always returned to her parlor after breakfast. 

The Prince glanced around the room nervously. This was not like him; he usually didn't get nervous. But knowing what he had to do when Serenity returned, wracked his nerves.

"How do I start," he said to himself. "I can't just come out and say it. Perhaps I should just start out casually, as if nothing's wrong."

He wiped his brow.

"Damn it Serenity, just come in already. Once I see you, I'm sure it'll come to me."

As if hearing his plea, the door opened. A bubbly Princess Serenity emerged from the hall.

"Endymion," she sounded shocked. "What're you doing here? You never meet me in my private parlor."

Endymion noted the sad expression that tainted her otherwise pure face. Did she already know?

"I heard I could find you here," he replied as cheerfully as he could. "I need to speak to you privately. It concerns our…personal relationship."

Serenity nodded knowingly. She sat across from the Prince.

"GO ahead dear Endymion. I promise I won't interrupt you."

A sly smile crossed Serenity's lips. _Perfect. _She thought. _He'll tell me, and then I'll make her sound horrid. Then he'll have to want to be with me again._

"Well…I don't really know where to start with this."

"Well, as my dear friend Rei would say, just spit it out. You don't have to sugar-coat every word you say to me Endymion, I'm a strong girl."

"Are you positive you just want to hear me say it?" he asked sincerely. "I worry about how you will take this."

"I'm a big girl," she enunciated each word.

The raven haired man took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, then opened them. He focused a serious gaze on the Princess.

"Serenity, I hope this doesn't hurt our friendship. I also hope it doesn't hurt the alliance. I haven't been fair to you at all. I've been using you because I am a coward."

He gripped the arm rests of his chair.

"I…I came to you as if my heart was free to love. I lied Serenity, for my heart was indeed taken. Unfortunately, the love I harbor for this other woman is also forbidden. I thought that…"

"That if you acted like you were in love with me then you would be able to hide your true love more easily," Serenity finished. A stray tear fell from her eye.

Endymion's heart grew heavy. He moved to console the now shaking girl. She stopped him curtly.

"It's alright," she wiped her eyes. "I…I understand. Thank you for being honest with me," she tried to calm herself. She had to hide her pain in order for her plan to work.

"I hope that someday we can put this behind us. I truly do wish for the Moon and Earth to enter into this alliance."

"To the rest of the world we should still act as if we are together. Otherwise, my Mother will wish to be rid of this alliance."

Endymion's eyes widened. Serenity looked at him harshly.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know how important this alliance is. So to the rest of the world, we will be happily in love."

"…Very well."

"So, what is she like?"

The man's ocean eyes locked on her crystal ones quizzitavely.

"Why would you wish to know about her?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm just curious, that's all. So is she pretty?" her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes. Why should that concern you."

"Do you think she will remain as beautiful as she is now?"

"I beg your pardon?" his eyes narrowed. What was she trying to say?

"Well you know," she smirked. "Lunarian women stay looking young for thousands of years."

"I see. Well, I believe her beauty rivals the Lunarians."

"Oh," she thought for a moment. "Well, what is she like? Is she fun to be around?"

"I think so. I should be going Serenity. Farewell."

"But—"

The Prince swiftly stood and left the room. He closed the door harshly behind him.

The Moon Princess crossed her arms. She pouted angrily.

"How rude of him. How dare he just leave in the middle of our…oh no," she gasped. "He must have caught onto me. Ooo, I'm no good at these evil plots. But I thought if he were to hear ill things about her he wouldn't want to be with her anymore."

"Very clever Princess. But hardly a way to retrieve your love."

The woman turned.

"Liza, how did you get in here? Only certain maids are allowed in my private parlors."

"I know a better way to win him back."

"Answer my question Liza, how did you get in here?"

"Is that really important? I'm hear to help you. I thought of another way to win the dear Prince back."

"I…" she thought. "I don't know if I need your help anymore."

_Especially because you have fangs in your mouth. _She thought.

"But all I wish to do is help my dear Princess."

"If you want to help me, then find out as much as you can about his mystery woman. I want to know as much as I possibly can about this woman so I can follow through with my plan to make her look really bad in his eyes."

"But—"

"Now Liza, I am your Princess. The plan we're using is the one I devised. Now do what I say, alright?" her words were innocent, but the tone was stern. This was not a request, it was an order.

Liza stifled a growl. She forced herself to curtsy.

"Yes m'lady. Your wish is my command."

Liza swiftly left the room. She let the growl she was holding in her throat rumble through the halls.

"Damn moon twit, this isn't going the way it was supposed to. She isn't supposed to have her own mind! I wanted to manipulate her into losing Endymion," a wicked smirk filled her features.

"But perhaps this is better. I can make up an imaginary girl and tell the bitch about her. Then Endymion will think she's mad and leave her for sure. I'd better begin spying on the Prince," she chuckled heartily.

"I can't wait for Endymion to finally be mine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So you told her, did you."

"Yes I did. Though I'm assuming you already knew that."

"Perhaps I did. How did she take it."

"That's the problem. I don't really know. She was acting oddly."

Endymion and Setsuna stood opposite one another in the gardens of the gates of time. The woman stared at him stoically, as she always did. He had come to tell her of what had come to pass between him and the Moon Princess. 

The man stood tall and stern. His stance was that of a tree. Setsuna's on the other hand, was far more playful. She leaned against her staff. Her garnet eyes portrayed no emotion, but her stance said otherwise. She was enjoying their banter.

"She was acting oddly?" the woman repeated. Her eyebrow rose. "How so?"

"She acted as if she was sad at first, which was expected. But soon after she began to ask questions about you. I believe she was trying to compare herself to you."

"That sounds like a sensible reaction. Perhaps she was trying to make herself feel at ease."

"Or perhaps she was trying to make you look bad," his eyes narrowed. "The things she was saying were not things I wished to hear about my love."

"I see."

Endymion eyed her wearily.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Should I say more?"

"You're…not angered by this?"

"Did her comments make you think illy of me?"

The man shook his head furiously.

"Never. I could never think illy of you Suna. No matter what anyone said."

"Then it matters not. As long as your resolve has not been swayed what she said does not matter. She is just trying to hold onto you Endymion. I don't blame her in the least. I would most likely do the same."

"I suppose so. She still wishes to act as if we are together, for the alliances' sake."

"As you should."

"But I have a sinking suspicion that she is going to try and use that to reclaim my affections."

"Perhaps she will."

The Prince walked towards the guardian. He stopped in front of her and put one hand on her shoulder. He stared at her with frustration.

"You already know all of this, don't you."

"Perhaps I do. I'm not at liberty to say."

"I'm not asking you Setsuna. I know you already know. You already know everything, so why should I even bother coming here to tell you such things."

"To bask in my company," a smile tugged at her lips.

"I see," the Prince grinned heartily. "Well Suna, perhaps you can tell me one thing about the past."

"We will see if I feel you should know. Ask me."

"Did Serenity already know of my affairs with you before I told her?"

Silence was her reply.

Endymion nodded his head. He released her shoulder and took a few steps back.

"I thought so."

"I told you nothing," she protested. Irritation laced her voice.

"You didn't have to tell me. Your silence says it all," the Prince began to chuckle. "You sound irritated. Does the sage not like relinquishing control of her knowledge? And all this time I thought you had to keep it secret."

Setsuna scowled. This made Endymion howl with laughter.

"Endymion!" the woman stood straight. "What is so funny that you must giggle like a child." Her mask slowly morphed into an angry expression.

The man stifled his laughs enough to respond.

"You don't like people knowing the things that you do. It's quite funny, that's all. The mighty time guardian has a control complex. Or perhaps it is a quirk of yours? If anyone deciphers knowledge that only you should know, you get upset," he chuckled some more.

The time guardian moved her staff to her other hand. Her garnet pupils were now glaring daggers at the Prince.

Endymion began to laugh once more. After a long while of his infuriating hysterics, the stoic woman's lips curved into a smile. Giggles escaped her lips slowly until they erupted into delicate chuckles. 

The duo stood together for a long while, simply laughing. Finally it died down. All that remained from their fit was a glow on their cheeks.

"You are too much Endymion. Honestly, sometimes I think you're a child trapped in a mans body," Setsuna teased. Her bright smile had not yet faded.

"You bring this side out in me Suna. Your laughter sounds like bells."

"Is that a good thing?"

He nodded.

The woman began to try and morph her face back to its emotionless state. Endymion put a hand on her cheek, stopping her instantly. His ocean eyes locked onto hers.

"Don't," he commanded softly. "You look far more beautiful with a smile on your face," he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Setsuna nodded slightly.

"Very well."

The Prince wrapped his hand around one of hers. Silently, the couple walked through the gardens.

They spent the rest of the day together simply basking in each others company. It took Setsuna telling Endymion that night had fallen in his time to make him leave. She walked him to the portal that would lead him back from once he came.

"I'll come see you again tomorrow Setsuna. I promise."

The woman just nodded.

Endymion leaned over and laid his lips upon hers. She deepened the embrace hungrily, not wishing to lose him once more. Endymion entangled his hands in her teal locks. She too ran her hands through his midnight hair, letting her staff fall carelessly to the ground.

The kiss ended sooner then it had begun. Setsuna hid her disdaine as he stood apart from her once more. She picked up her staff and stared stoically at him.

"I'll see you soon Setsuna. I love you."

She nodded once more. Her eyes told him what she truly felt.

The young Prince stepped into the portal that led to his time period. He disappeared from her sight.

"And I love you my Prince," she said softly. She began to walk back towards her post.

Endymion stealthily entered the servants entrance to the Lunar castle. He snuck through the halls quietly, trying not to make any noise.

He made it back to his room safely. No one had seen him leave or return. But the man was so busy trying to return swiftly, that he didn't notice the black orb of light following his every step. 

It floated around his door for a brief moment before darting out of one of the stained glass windows in the castle. It flew swiftly and steadily to its destination; a dark, ominous castle on the planet Earth.

It flew through an open window that led to Queen Beryl's private chambers. The vile witch was waiting for this orb and was wide awake. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation when she caught sight of her magic. Her arm extended, snatching the orb out of the air swiftly. Her reflexes were that of a frog's tongue catching a fly.

"Excellent," the snake hissed. "I've been anxiously awaiting the footage of my sweet Endymion. Oh, how I hope you undressed while I was watching you today my love."

She retrieved her staff from the side of her bed and pressed the black light against the crystal ball. The magic merged with the orb; Beryl was now watching Endymion's day.

Her eyes widened as the day progressed. Her fangs snapped angrily as she heard the dialogue spoken. Her nose flared as she witnessed their passionate kiss.

The magic faded as soon as Endymion left that strange place. 

Beryl shrieked with rage. She scratched her talon like nails across the crystal, leaving massive cracks on the glass.

"WHAT!?" she howled. "THERE ACTUALLY IS ANOTHER WOMAN!!" This can't be, it just can't. NO!!"

She rampaged her chambers insanely. She threw every single thing she could find on the floor.

"I thought all I had to do was compete with that moon bitch, but now there's another. THERE'S ANOTHER DAMN WOMAN!!"

Smash, crash, bang.

The room was slowly disintegrating into shambles.

"So that girl was just a rouge. A rouge to hide his love with that woman. But why…"

Something in her mind clicked as she remembered the staff that the woman was holding. 

"The Time guardian. That's why he used that moon whore. The time guardian is a far more forbidden love then the Moon Princess. Damn, why didn't I see it before. I was targeting the wrong person. But how do I target someone who can control time…"

She smirked wickedly.

"Of course. She can control time. That does not mean that she has a right to. That's the key, that one rule is the key to her demise."

Beryl cackled.

"If she stops time then her life is forfeit. So I simply have to cause enough mayhem to make her wish to stop time. I already know exactly what to do,"

The Queen stopped her tyrant and stood in the center of her destroyed room.

"I will attack the Moon. After all, I might as well kill that Moon bitch while I'm at it. I'll launch an attack on the Moon and pretend to attack Endymion. That way, she will intervene with her powers. She will stop time, and her life will be no more. Then Endymion will be mine at last."

Her laughter echoed through the large room.

"Let's see the Moon try and destroy my most powerful demons!"

"Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity!"

Rei pounded on the doors that led to the Queen's private chambers. Her cries echoed through the halls.

"What are you doing out here Rei?"

Luna had emerged from her room. Her robe covered her sheer night gown.

The priestess focused her violet orbs on the tan woman.

"I need to speak to the Queen Luna. It's a matter of life and death."

"Does it concern the Princess?"

"It concerns the entire kingdom!" she shouted exasperatedly. She banged on the door once again.

"QUEEN SERENITY!"

Luna pulled the Martian's hands from the door. Rei tried to break free of the older woman's grasp.

"Calm yourself Rei—"

"You don't understand!" she shrieked back. "I had a vision of the kingdom's destruction. I must tell the Queen immediately!"

Rei gasped. 

The doors to the Queen's chambers swung open. A regal Serenity stood before the two women.

"Majesty," Luna released the raven haired girl and curtsied politely. "The Princess—"

"I must tell you something urgent my Queen. Forgive me for waking you but it cannot wait until morning," the girls' words were rushed.

The Queen nodded.

"I understand Rei. You may enter. You may as well Luna."

Rei rushed into the room. Luna followed slowly. She glared at the back of Rei's head.

"Now what is it that you wish to tell me Rei," the Queen asked calmly. "You had a vision?"

"Yes my Queen. I had a horrible vision. I'm afraid I had a vision…of the end of the Silver Millennium."

**Author's Notes: The story will be ending in the next chapter or two. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me if you think I'm rushing it and I'll make it longer (just a bit longer though).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The mists of time were swirling furiously. The time guardian stood before the fog, her hand outstretched. The dew slowly drenched her gloved hand with cool liquid.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed. She focused intently on a certain portion of her dense surroundings. Her other hand tensed around the shaft of her staff.

"It's time," she murmured. "I didn't think it would occur so swiftly. The time has come for the end of this era…" her voice drifted off.

She simply stood there for a long while, contemplating her next move. Not even the fabrics of time could decipher her thoughts.

"Endymion," she whispered. "You will soon be fighting a hopeless battle. If only I could—"

"Don't think about it Time Guardian."

Setsuna exhaled with frustration. An ominous voice boomed through the gates of time.

"Lord Chronos. What pleasure is it of mine to have you speak to me?"

"I know what you are contemplating Time Guardian. You must not venture into the time of the Silver Millennium and help that Earthen Prince. I have tolerated your disobedience long enough simply by letting him enter this dimension. I will not allow you to leave this plain unprotected."

"This plain does not need my constant protection," she countered. Her stance morphed into a defensive one. "I know I will not help them win the battle Chronos. But I wish to be by his side when," her voice faltered for a brief second. "When his life is taken. Please just grant me this one request."

"You will not leave this plain Sailor Pluto. That is an order. Is that understood?" Chronos' voice was definitive.

Setsuna's lips pursed. She thought carefully before answering.

"I understand Lord Chronos. I will not leave this plain."

"Good."

The woman sensed the God leave her presence.

Setsuna waved her free hand. A portal appeared before her. She stepped into it quickly, letting it teleport her to the time of the Silver Millennium.

"I will pay for my actions at a later date. I must do this, for Endymion. I will not let him die alone."

She began to walk towards the castle of the Moon Kingdom.

Serenity awoke to the bustling of the castle. She yawned and stretched in her bed.

"What time is it?" she questioned out loud. "It's far too early for such noise."

She looked out of her window. Her eyes widened. The sun was just beginning to rise.

"What is going on?"

She got out of bed and adorned her robe. Serenity slowly creaked her door open and peeked out into the hall.

Servants were not the ones who were making the noise. Soldiers walked up and down the halls of the kingdom, their blades unsheathed. Their faces were masks of stoicism, but their eyes portrayed much fright.

Serenity gasped. She opened her door fully and ventured out into the hall. A guard stopped and bowed before the girl.

"Princess Serenity. I must ask you to return to your chambers."

"I can wander about the castle as I please," she pouted and crossed her arms.

"You must return to your chambers," the man said firmly. "By the Queen's orders. Shall I escort you back m'lady?"

"My Mother's orders…" her eyes scanned the hall. Her eyes brightened when she saw a familiar face.

"Rei! Maybe you can tell me what's going on."

She ran up to her raven haired companion. The Martian stopped her pacing and focused her violet eyes on the blond.

"Serenity. What are you doing here? I told the Queen to have you confined to your chambers."

"What? You're the one who told Mother to order such a hanus thing? I'm shocked Rei," her eyes narrowed. "Are you retaliating against me just because I interrupted your meditation that one time?"

"This isn't a matter to scoff about Serenity," the woman answered seriously. "My visions are coming to pass. That is why I told the Queen to confine you to your chambers. A war will be taking place soon."

"A war?"

Serenity scanned her friend's figure. She had just noticed something about the woman's attire. She was wearing warrior's garb. Her torso was covered with tight fitting armor. Its shade was ruby, to represent her homeland. Her hips adorned a pleaded skirt of the same hue. On her waist, a short blade was buckled. A bow lay on her back.

"There really is going to be a battle here?" the Princess asked sincerely. "Why am I even asking that. If you're suited for battle, then it has to be true. Are the others ready to fight as well?"

Rei nodded.

"Aye. I'm sorry you had to find out this way Serenity, but—"

The Moon Princess didn't wait for the Martian to finish. She took off running down the stair well towards her Mother's throne room.

"Serenity!" Rei cried. "Get back here!!"

It was too late. The Princess was already out of her view.

A mass of demons stood atop a mountain. They each emitted grunts of delight as they awaited their mistress' command. Other creatures flew overhead scanning the terrain.

A tall woman with blazing red hair and eyes stood before them. Her violet dress fluttered in the wind. Her mane of fire blew behind her as if it were a cape.

"The sun will soon rise. Are you all ready to strike my pets?" she hollered.

The beasts growled hungrily in reply. The witch smirked.

"Excellent. I sensed a portal being made this morn. That must mean the time bitch has arrived. I can't wait to see her blood on the floor of that damned kingdom," she cackled. "She won't stand a chance against my minions. She'll either die fighting them off, or die stopping time. Then Endymion will be mine for certain. I suppose I'll kill the Moon brat for good measure."

Her eyes looked up at the sun. It was now blazing in the sky in its full glory.

Beryl pointed a taloned finger down the mountain's peek.

"It's time to strike. CHARGE!"

The demons roared as they flew and charged down the mountain. Beryl levitated over the sight, laughing with glee.

"Mother!"

Serenity barged into the throne room. Both Queen Serenity and Luna looked up in surprise.

"Serenity," the Queen said coolly. "You were supposed to stay in your chambers. What are you doing so far from them?"

"A war is happening Mother, why didn't you tell me?" her eyes filled with pain.

"I do not have to tell you every affair of court," she replied harshly. "Is that all you wished to ask me?"

"Mother, I want to help with the war. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can help," Luna interjected. "By returning to your chambers. I'll escort you."

"But Luna, if the others are going to fight then I want to as well."

Both the Queen and Luna chuckled in unison.

"Don't laugh. I wish to fight alongside my friends. Stop laughing!"

"You Serenity," the Queen replied. "Don't even know how to wield a blade. Your magic is under developed, and you know nothing of battle tactics. So what exactly do you wish to do to help your guardians?"

"I…" the Princess' resolve wavered. "I don't know Mother. I just don't want to be sitting idly by while the others are risking their lives to protect me. So could you please find me something to do to help with the oncoming battle?"

The Queen inhaled deeply. She nodded.

"Very well Serenity. You may—"

"Majesty!"

The trio of women turned their attention to a foot soldier who had rushed into the throne room.

"Demons are trying to storm the castle. Their ramming the gate!"

"So soon?" Luna cried. "Damn that witch!"

"Follow Venus' orders," the Queen ordered. "You are in charge of making sure the male soldiers do so. Is that understood?"

"Yes m'lady," he bowed curtly before darting back out the door.

Queen Serenity turned to Luna.

"I need your help. We can buy the Senshi some time if we combine our magics as one. Come Luna."

"Of course Serenity."

The Princess gasped softly. She had never heard Luna call her Mother by name. This had to be serious.

The duo disappeared into a door behind the thrones.

"But what about me!" the young woman wined. "What am I supposed to—"

CLANG, CLANG.

The Moon Princess turned and looked at the closed door.

"Are the monsters here!?" she cried. Her body began to shake feverishly. "P-perhaps Mother was right. I'm not ready for this sort of thing. I'll return to my—"

The door crashed to the floor. Serenity shrieked as a beast came charging towards her.

Rei stood on the roof top of the Moon Kingdom. Her eyes scanned the grounds. You could no longer see the greenery; there was nothing but demons flooding the grounds.

Her eyes narrowed with contempt. She slid her bow from her shoulder and formed her hand as if she were going to shoot an arrow at a creature. An arrow made of the fires of Mars formed in the bow.

She pulled on the bow's string.

"Flame Sniper," she muttered.

She sent the blaze soaring towards an unsuspecting demon.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I can't even begin to apologize for how long it's taken to get the final chapter out

**Author's Note: I can't even begin to apologize for how long it's taken to get the final chapter out. I wrote it a few months ago, and dear Mr. Procrastination stopped me from editing it until today. Summer can do that to a person unfortunately. I'm also moving (which is a pain). There's a bunch more I can say, but instead just enjoy the final chapter. It's long, so be prepared. I'm not too sure about the ending, so please let me know if you like it or not. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 13**

Serenity shrieked as she narrowly escaped the charge of the massive demon. She collided with a wall and slid gracefully to the floor. Her breaths came out in frantic intervals as she heard the beast's war cry pierce the air.

"Please stay away Mr. Monster," she pleaded. Her cries fell on deaf ears as the beast charged again.

The moon maiden closed her eyes, ready for her flesh to be marred with claws. That sensation never fell upon her pale flesh. Serenity gasped and looked up.

"Endymion!" she cried. "Oh thank goodness!"

The Prince of Earth stood before Serenity, his blade unsheathed. His strong form shielded the lady from the creature who was now trying to burrow through the armored man to kill the Princess.

"Run…Serenity," he said with strain. "I can't hold it off for long."

"Run where?"

"Anywhere that's safe."

"I don't know where is safe right now. The castle seems to have become a battlefield. What did this to our kingdom?"

"Ask…questions later Serenity," he grunted. His strength was slowly pushing the demon back. The creature protested with a snarl. "I can't fight it with you behind me. Slip out of there and run."

"But—"

"Run!!"

The woman nodded curtly. She squeezed out of the area behind Endymion and lifted her skirts so she could run as fast as she could. She darted towards the door.

"Not that way!" Endymion shouted. "That leads to the heart of the battle. Go through the doors behind the throne!"

"Sorry!" she altered her direction and sprinted towards the two pearl thrones.

Her motions did not go unnoticed by the beast. It roared. With one harsh shove, it sent the Prince crashing against the wall. His blade went clattering to the floor.

The demon charged towards the woman with the speed of a horse.

Serenity shrieked. She tried to quicken her pace, but was already running as fast as she could.

"Damn it," Endymion swore under his breath. "My attempts will be in vain. Run faster Serenity, please just run a bit faster."

"Get away!" the woman cried. "Don't come any closer you horrid creature!"

The Princess tripped. Her eyes watered as she herd the monster nearing. She closed her eyes. A tear trailed down her cheek.

"This is it," she murmured. "Goodbye everyone. Forgive me for not being stronger."

"Dead Scream."

A blast of energy appeared and slammed into the monster. It screeched in pain as the energy burrowed through its body. Seconds later, the beast had been split in half. Both parts of the being fell in sections on the floor.

Once again Serenity looked up. She gasped.

"Another Senshi? You…"

"Setsuna," Endymion muttered. "What're you doing here?"

The woman walked up to the Earthen Prince. Her time staff was drenched in blood, as was her fuku. She panted softly, letting her eyes focus on the man.

"I came to help you. Do you wish for me to leave you here Endymion?"

"Of course not!" he shot up and swiftly reached her side. "But I thought you had to guard the time gate."

"I do. Some things are more important than your duties. Don't you agree my dear Prince?" her lips curved upward for a brief instant before returning to their usual stoic line.

"Thank you," he whispered. "We'll need all the help we can get."

The woman nodded. Endymion looked at her with concern.

"You're covered in blood. Are you—"

"I am fine. It is not my blood. I had to fight my way through that swarm to reach you."

He smiled slyly.

"I'd expect no less from you Sailor Pluto. You always have been filled with power. I'm glad you're here to help."

"Excuse me."

The duo turned at the meek interruption.

"Yes?" Setsuna asked. The blond blushed.

"I don't mean to interrupt your reunion, but there is a war going on. Shouldn't you two go out and fight? Thank you for saving my life by the way," she added.

"She's right," Endymion agreed. "But you have to hide somewhere where it is safe Serenity," he looked at the taller woman. "Setsuna, why don't you take her somewhere safe before returning to the battle."

"As you wish Prince," she bowed slightly. The man chuckled.

"You needn't use such formality with me Suna, you know that. Now hurry and go. I'll go back out there and rejoin the ranks."

The two women nodded. Endymion picked up his sword and sprinted out the doors and back into the battle. Setsuna turned to Serenity.

"Let us go then. We cannot waste any more time here. I know of a perfect place for you to remain until the battle ceases."

"Alright. Let's go then."

Sailor Pluto walked swiftly towards the opposite end of the room. Once again Serenity had to lift her skirts so she could keep up with the soldier's brisk pace. The two left the large throne room.

Just as they left, another creature burst through the doors. It sniffed the air for its prey, but found nothing.

--

"Love Me Chain!"

Sailor Venus' heart shaped whip latched onto the neck of a demon. She forcefully pulled the whip, snapping the monsters' neck. It fell to the blood stained floor.

"Damn these monsters!" she cried. Another charged towards her. She wrapped her whip around her waist.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

Her attack forced the beast back. It looked around stunned.

Venus gritted her teeth and readied herself for another attack. She aimed it at the beast's heart.

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

Her string of energy hearts hit the monsters. It howled in pain as the energy pierced its heart and it fell to the floor.

The blond warrioress' ears perked up. Was that laughter she heard?

"Show yourself!" she cried. She uncoiled her whip and snapped it against the ground dangerously. "Or are you a coward!?"

"I am not a coward Senshi. I am just smart," the voice drawled. "Unlike you, I am intelligent enough to leave the fighting to the monsters I summoned. Perhaps you should the art of summoning Senshi. That way, you won't have to get those pretty hands so dirty."

"You summoned these creatures!?" she stated. "What kind of monster are you!?"

The invisible woman showed herself. Her palms were outstretched, baring the entire length of her talon nails. Her ruby hair bellowed behind her like a lion's mane. Her bloodshot eyes narrowed as she glared at the Venusian beauty.

"Don't call me a monster," she snarled. "If it wasn't for your Princess, then your kingdom would never have been involved."

"Serenity? What does she have to do with you attacking our kingdom?"

"If Serenity," she said the name as if it were poison. "Had left my Endymion alone, then I wouldn't have had to come here and kill her. Why must that girl try and take him away from me!"

Beryl shot a blast of dark energy at the Soldier of Love. Venus swiftly dodged it. She outstretched her whip defensively and narrowed her eyes.

"You never had him you witch. How could he love a vile creature such as yourself. It's clear why he chose her over you."

The witch screeched. She threw another blast at the blond.

"Where is Endymion. Where is Serenity. Tell me, TELL ME NOW!!"

Beryl had gone berserk. She shot energy savagely trying to hit the nimble Senshi. Venus however, dodged every blow. She landed on the soil and aimed her whip at the woman. Beryl screamed as the harsh weapon marled her flesh.

"Bitch!" Beryl cried. "You'll pay—"

"Crescent Beam!"

A golden stream of energy headed straight towards the woman. Beryl vanished, making the crescent beam hit a tree behind her.

Venus scanned her surroundings for the witch. A demonic cackle caught her attention. She looked up.

"Nice try Sailor Senshi!" Beryl cried. She was levitating high above the battlefield.

"I suppose you won't tell me where that moon bitch is. I'll just have to venture into the castle and find her myself. But I wouldn't be a proper woman if I didn't leave you with a parting gift," she snapped her fingers. A multitude of demons surrounded Sailor Venus.

"Enjoy Sailor Senshi.," she vanished from view.

"No!" Venus cried. "I have to—Crescent Beam!"

Venus had no time. She was thrust into a long struggle, that she was sure she would not return from.

--

Sailor Pluto forced her way through the swarm of creatures. The Moon Princess trailed behind her timidly, not wishing to get in the soldier's way. Her cornflower eyes widened at the woman's battling skill.

The time guardian had just finished impaling a monster with her weapon. She turned to the Princess curtly.

"Must I continue to force you to walk onward after I defeat every monster in our path?" she commented.

Serenity blushed.

"Forgive me Sailor Senshi. I'm just in awe of your fighting ability. None of my guardians fight as precisely as you. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you for your compliments," she replied monotonely. "But we mustn't stop and chat just because there are no beasts currently present. Let us continue onward without any further interruptions."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I've always been a scatter brain I suppose."

"Well now is not the time to have your head in the clouds Princess. Shall we proceed?"

The blond giggled and nodded. They continued to glide through the battle stricken kingdom.

As they walked, Serenity observed the woman who was protecting her. _This is the woman Endymion chose over me, _she thought. _I didn't know she was a Sailor Senshi. She's so strong and so smart. She so pretty too. Even I'm starting to enjoy her company. I wanted him back, but even if I don't win him back I can live with the fact that she will make him happy._

Serenity quickened her pace. She was now walking alongside Setsuna. She glanced at the taller woman as they walked on.

"So, how did you and Endymion meet?"

"That is none of your concern right now."

"Oh," she covered her mouth. "Well, how long have you been involved?"

"One year," she replied curtly. "I don't feel that this is the proper thing to be speaking of at the present point in time."

"Alright," Serenity waved her hands in the air. "May I ask you one more thing though?"

"Very well."

"Please…take care of him for me. I want him to be happy. He seems to love you very deeply."

"I would assume that as well."

"Are you always this distant?"

"It is my duty to be so. Are you always so cheerful?"

"It is my duty to be so," the Princess giggled.

Setsuna grinned at this comment. Serenity gasped before hopping slightly.

"See, you do have feelings! And you look so pretty when you smile. Don't look so sad any longer, alright?"

"You have a big heart Princess. Don't let what happened with the Prince harden you from the world. It would be horrid if that were to happen."

"Thank you Setsuna. You should not let yourself be hardened from the world either. I am certain you have a big heart as well. Just stop shielding it from everyone else."

The duo had reached the main hall of the castle. The time guardian motioned towards a corridor nearby.

"We must go this way."

Serenity nodded.

"AHHH! Help me!!"

The moon maiden turned. She gasped.

A young woman was trapped in a corner by a humanoid creature. Its eyes were a bloody red, its claws were covered in blood. Its body rippled with muscle and scales. The beast bore its razor-sharp teeth.

"No!" Serenity cried. She ran towards the trembling girl.

Setsuna turned as well. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the Princess' retreating form.

"Princess, get back here!"

She ran after the petite blond.

Serenity squeezed in-between the beast and the girl. The child looked up at the maiden with wide eyes.

"P-Princess? Shouldn't you be hiding somewhere?"

"Your life is more important then hiding child. Fear not, I'll protect you."

The monster roared once again. The young girl shrieked. Serenity chuckled nervously.

"Like I said, f-fear not. I'll get you out of here."

"Dead Scream!" Setsuna cried. Her attack hit the monsters back. She gasped.

Her spell did nothing but disintegrate once it hit the beasts' flesh. It grunted with disdain. The time guardian narrowed her eyes.

_She must have already sent the second wave of demons. I didn't foresee this occurring so swiftly. _Setsuna thought. _Then it looks like the end will be coming sooner than I thought. But the future did not foretell this turn of events. Perhaps Chronos was right; I should have not interfered. Now my appearance has altered the flow of events. _

"AHHH!!"

Sailor Pluto re-focused her attentions on the scene that was unfolding. Her eyes widened.

"Princess Serenity," she bowed her head. "Forgive me. It was not supposed to end this way."

The creature clamped onto Princess Serenity. Blood splattered onto the pure Lunarian halls. The maiden shrieked in pain as her pale skin filled slowly with spots of her own blood.

"Damn you Beryl," the older woman murmured. She charged towards the creature, her staff tip poised to impale the heathen. She buried the key into the monster's spine.

It was now the demon's turn to cry out in pain. It released the Princess and kneeled on its front legs.

Sailor Pluto darted to Serenity's side. She kneeled next to the petite girl.

"Are you alright Serenity?" she asked softly. "Do you think you can stand?"

"I…don't…think…so…" she replied. Her voice was fading slowly. "Take care…of this…girl…"

"Those were not my orders. I must get you to—"

The blond began to cough fiercely. Blood spilled from her lips.

"I know I won't make it, but this girl will. Take her, please…"

"Serenity!" a masculine voice called.

The Princess lifted her head slightly. She smiled as the form of Prince Endymion approached her.

"Endymion…"

"Serenity, what happened?" he directed his attention to Setsuna. "You were supposed to protect her. What happened?"

"It wasn't her fault," Serenity said. "I had to…protect this…girl…now please…just protect her…I know I—" she coughed again. "Take care of Endymion…"

"Princess," Setsuna whispered. "I will."

Serenity's body grew limp. Her eyelids slid shut and her body fell to the floor.

Endymion and Setsuna both stood. The Prince's eyes looked at the fallen Lunarian maiden with sorrow. He took a deep breath and turned to the woman standing next to him.

"I truly hoped it would not end this way. I wanted her to be safe."

"I know."

"Did you know this would happen?"

"I did not know it would happen like this. I could not tell you—"

"I know, because of your duties. But then why did you come to help."

"I didn't wish for you to do this alone."

"Am I going to die as well, is this why you came?"

Sailor Pluto hung her head. Endymion held his breath.

"I see. Well then, I suppose I shall have to go out fighting. The true question in my mind is, will you fight alongside me?"

The Senshi raised her head. She smiled warmly and grasped the Prince's hand.

"Always."

"I've been looking all over for you Endymion. I'm surprised to find you here. It seems a little too easy."

The man released his lover's hand and unsheathed his blade. His eyes scanned his surroundings furiously.

"Who's there, show yourself!"

"I'm glad you care so much for my well-being Prince. Very well; I will show myself."

Beryl appeared in a thick mass of smoke. Her ruby pupils scanned the damage her minions had dealt and smiled. She then focused her gaze on the duo before her.

"That moon twit is no more. I am glad. Now all I have to do is get you out of the picture," she pointed a finger at Sailor Pluto. "To be honest, I'm surprised. You have a stronger will than I had expected Time Guardian; I thought you would have frozen time by now."

"I would never do such a thing witch," Pluto snarled. "Unlike you, I would never commit such a hanus crime."

"Tsk, tsk," she waved her finger. "What you think is a crime is what I believe to be good sense. After all, it's only wise to destroy your rivals in love. The both of you make me sick; how dare you cling onto my Endymion in such a way. It's time for you to pay, just like she did."

Beryl lunged for Setsuna rabidly. The teal-haired woman grimaced as the witch's fingernails dug into her flesh. Endymion snarled.

"Damn you Beryl!" he roared. "Get your hands off her!"

He pierced Beryl's shoulder with his blade. She released the Senshi swiftly. Setsuna backed away from the berserk woman.

"You're mad," she muttered.

"I'm merely protecting what is rightfully mine!" she hollered. "You deserve to die for taking him from me wench!"

"I was never yours Beryl. I've no idea where you got that idea. But I will not let you destroy any more of this kingdom."

The woman cackled. She charged a ball of energy in her hands.

"Fear not Endymion, I will rid you of this woman. Then we will be able to be together without any further interference. Farewell Time Guardian."

She launched her spell at Setsuna. The woman was far too close to try and escape the mass of energy.

"No!" Endymion cried. He pushed Setsuna out of the way and took the hit for her.

Both Beryl and Setsuna screamed. The man slid across the floor and hit the wall with a thump. Setsuna sprinted to his side.

"Endymion," she took his hand. Her eyes misted over; the Prince had died on impact. "I truly wish I could have prevented this,"

"No!" Beryl howled. "It was supposed to be you, not him. Damn you! DIE!!"

Beryl charged at the Senshi once again. Setsuna stood swiftly and turned to face the woman.

"Chronos Typhoon," she whispered.

A massive wind swept towards the witch. It hit her and slammed her against the floor.

"Stop fighting," Sailor Pluto murmured. "It's only a matter of time before it's all over."

--

Queen Serenity stood at a balcony over looking the battle. A stray tear fell down her cheek. She held the Ginzishou in-between her hands

"I wish this had never happened, but it has. Fear not my darlings, I will send you to live a new. Your futures will not be forsaken because of the acts of one love stricken sorceress," the gem began to glow. "I'll use the last of the Ginzishou's power to send you to another future. Hopefully, it is a far better future than this."

The fallen Senshi who lay broken on the ground began to glow. A sphere encompassed their bodies and sent them floating into the moonlit air. The Queen began to sob silently.

Both Endymion and Serenity began to radiate with silver light. Sailor Pluto watched them solemnly as they were lifted into the air and floated out of her sight.

Beryl looked around at the castle bewildered.

"What the hell is going on here!?" she looked at Setsuna. "What is happening Time Guardian!?"

"The time has come for this era to end. I truly hope you get what you deserve witch," she replied dangerously.

"What…AHH!!"

A silver light engulfed the wicked sorceress. She shielded her eyes from the blinding force.

"NOOO!!" her cries echoed into the night as she vanished.

"Sealed away by the holy Ginzishou," Pluto murmured. "At least that event did not change. Farewell Beryl."

The Senshi scanned the broken castle and sighed.

"Everything has happened as it should have. Queen Beryl is no more, everyone is deceased, and they have been sent to another time to avoid such a fate. And now, I must return to my post. Everything is as it should be."

She looked out the window. The moon was full and high in the sky.

"Endymion, I pray that you will find happiness in your new life. I wish for you to forget about me and love another."

She walked slowly out into the night. She saw the spheres of light vanishing into another time.

"I love you Endymion."

**END**


End file.
